Sparkle
by Blaze1221
Summary: Haruno Sakura gadis yang hidup di pinggiran desa Sunagakure itu, memutuskan untuk pindah di kota metropolitan seperti Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke adalah artis favoritenya yang tak sengaja satu universitas dengannya, awalnya Sakura senang bukan kepalang. Satu universitas dengan idol adalah impiannya. Namun, takdirnya berkata lain. "Menikah denganku atau kusebarkan?" lelaki itu mengancam.
1. - Macchiato -

**Sparkle**

~•~

Story written by

Blaze1221

~•~

Disclaimer by

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

\- Macchiato? -

 **07.00**

Konoha adalah kota yang sangat sibuk, bahkan belum waktunya jam kantor dimulai jalanan sudah sangat ramai. Mobil-mobil memenuhi seluruh penjuru kota, saling membunyikan klakson agar bisa sampai cepat di tujuan. Tentu saja ini bukan hal biasa, untuk gadis bersurai pink yang kini tengah menunggu bus.

Di Sunagakure, pukul tujuh pagi gadis itu pasti masih berada di rumah menikmati sarapan paginya. Tapi ini adalah impiannya, merubah hidupnya dengan pergi ke kota besar! Ia menaiki bus kemudian pergi menuju univeritasnya.

Konoha University adalah universitas berbasis internasional, banyak rumor beredar para artis yang masih bersekolah juga berkuliah disini. Ia senang sekali, bahkan gadis itu sangat ingat bagaimana rasanya saat mendapat informasi kelolosan beasiswa transfernya.

Bayangan hidup di kota besar seperti Konoha yang terus menerus membayanginya. Apalagi jika artis idolanya seperti Uchiha Sasuke satu universitas dengannya, oh sial ia tak bisa berhenti untuk berteriak senang.

Setelah turun dari bus, Sakura langsung bergegas masuk menuju universitasnya dan masuk ke fakultasnya. Fakultas kedokteran, sayangnya artis idolanya bersekolah di fakultas bisnis yang sangat jauh dari fakultas miliknya. _Toh, lagipula pasti aktor terkenal seperti Uchiha Sasuke jarang masuk kelas._

Namun naas kaki Sakura tersandung ketika menaiki tangga, _sial sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan high heels miliknya._ Bukunya tercecer di sepanjang pelataran tangga universitas. Namun, tiba-tiba mata hijaunya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya. _Dia, Uchiha Sasuke._

Mata sakura berbinar senang ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke ada di depannya. Lelaki itu tampak sangat mencolok dengan mantel biru muda miliknya, bayangan ketika dirinya terjatuh dan ditolong oleh aktor favoritnya seperti di film mendadak berputar di kepalanya.

Namun harapan itu langsung pupus, ketika gadis itu melihat dengan jelas lelaki itu justru menginjak buku kedokteran yang baru ia beli seharga dua bulan uang sakunya!Sakura langsung berteriak tak terima, _persetan sekalipun lelaki itu adalah sang idola._

"Hei, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Namun lelaki itu hanya berjalan santai tanpa merasa dirinya dipanggil, lelaki itu tampak mengenakan headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Gadis itu menarik lengan lelaki itu menghadap ke arahnya, ternyata usahanya tak sia-sia. Lelaki itu berhenti dan menghadap ke arahnya, Sakura sejenak tertegun dengan ketampanan lelaki ini yang katanya bak dewa Yunani.

Namun gadis itu seakan kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika melihat lelaki itu hendak beranjak pergi. "Kau menginjak buku milikku!" ucap Sakura

"Apa bukumu rusak?" tanya lelaki itu, yang dibalas gelengan kecil oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah." ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan lagi. Sakura merasa geram dengan sikap lelaki di depannya, apa semua orang di kota besar selerti Konoha selalu seperti itu? Setidaknya minta maaf jika merasa bersalah, itu yang selalu ibunya ajarkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" panggil Sakura geram, kini rasa kagumnya pada Sasuke luntur seketika saat ia sadar sikap Sasuke tak se _-charming_ saat ia menontonnya di televisi. Lelaki itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya setelah Sakura menarik lengannya lagi.

"Aku tahu kau aktor terkenal, tapi-"

"Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke." potong lelaki itu cepat.

"Eh?"

"Aku Sai, Shimura Sai." jawab lelaki yang baru saja mendeklarasikan diri itu sebagai Shimura Sai.

Sakura terdiam ketika meratapi betapa malu dirinya ketika memanggil orang yang salah, sebenarnya juga bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. Karena wajah lelaki itu benar-benar mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke, lagipula mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke berkeliaran di fakultas kedokteran yang jaraknya notabene lumayan jauh dari fakultas bisnis.

Gadis itu akhirnya beranjak merapikan bukunya dan masuk di kelas, kadar kekagumannya pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali. Ia percaya, mana mungkin aktor kesukaannya bertindak seperti yang lelaki itu lakukan tadi. _Pasti Sasuke seribu persen lebih baik dari pemuda tadi_.

~•~•~•~•~

Hari telah mulai panas di kota Konoha, tampak seorang lelaki memandang malas _Macbook_ mahal di depannya. Benar juga, bekerja dan kuliah itu sulit. Mulai dari membagi waktu, hingga tak tidur pun kini menjadi hobi barunya.

Lelaki itu menyesap _Americano_ miliknya sambil memandangi jalanan Konoha yang mulai lenggang, karena jam makan siang telah berakhir. Sebenarnya ia ingin berhenti bekerja, tapi sepertinya itu akan menjadi pilihan yang buruk baginya. Jika ia bekerja karena uang tentu saja ia sudah keluar kemarin-kemarin, orang tuanya cukup kaya untuk membiayai seluruh hidupnya. Ia tak bekerja untuk uang, tapi ia pikir lelaki itu bekerja hanya untuk sekedar _mencari angin_.

Sakura mengambil _macchiato_ rendah kafein miliknya dengan senang, sesuatu yang saangat sangat ia ingin lakukan di Konoha adalah meminum _macchiato_ yang sangat terkenal di kedai ini.

Sayangnya karena ia tak bisa sering-sering kesini, tentu aja karena harganya yang cukup tinggi untuk kalangan mahasiswa penganut hidup hemat seperti dirinya. Membayar sekolah transfer kedokteran ke Konoha saja ia harus menggunakan beasiswa, apalagi untuk hal seperti ini.

Sakura menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga setelah merasakan benda itu bergetar berulang kali.

"Halo?"

"Iya, besok malam aku datang kok."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Okay, sampai nan-"

KRAKK.. BRUSSHH

Terdengar suara retakan plastik diikuti dengan minumannya yang telah jatuh di lantai. Sakura menatap nanar kearah _macchiato_ _mahal_ yang ia beli dengan uang tabungannya.

Sakura menatap pelaku yang menabrak dirinya sembarangan,

"Apa yang... Shimura?" ucap Sakura setengah kaget, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini.

"Kau lagi, ah sial jasku jadi kotor" ucap lelaki itu sambil mendesah kesal, hal itu membuat Sakura geram. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Sakura sejenak, sebelum menyeretnya ke ruangan _privat_ yang berada di lantai dua _cafe._

"Jangan pergi kemanapun, aku akan mengurusmu setelah ini." ucap lelaki itu dari luar setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sial, beraninya lelaki ini. Ia kemudian memandang blazernya yang tampak kotor karena _macchiato_ miliknya tadi, sepertinya hari pertamanya di Konoha tak seindah ekspetasinya.

Sakura merasa bosan, sudah satu jam ia terkurung di ruangan ini. Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan yang hanya bisa dipesan oleh orang yang berkantong tebal, bisa dilihat dari lantainya yang sangat indah dengan batuan marmer yang melapisinya. Dindingnya pun juga di dengan _wallpaper_ biru tua dan hitam, sejujurnya ia merasa sangat nyaman disini. Jika saja kondisinya tak diculik oleh lelaki asing seperti ini.

KRIEETTT

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebar, manampilkan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kemeja putihnya yang terlihat kotor karena insiden tadi. Ia baru tahu, ternyata ada orang yang bisa benar-benar semirip itu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian lelaki itu bergerak cepat mengambil ponsel Sakura yang berada di atas meja, Sakura terbelalak karena hal itu terjadi tiba-tiba.

"Kembalikan ponselku, Tuan Shimura" ucap Sakura yang masih dalam ambang batas kesabaran.

"Baru saja kau membuat kemeja dan jasku kotor karena benda ini bukan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengotak atik ponselnya. Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan jengah, apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan pada ponselnya? _Toh, ponselnya juga disandi._

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Luar biasa, aku tak menyangka kau mengoleksi foto seperti ini." ucap lelaki itu sambil menunjukan layar ponsel gadis itu.

Wajah Sakura merah padam, _bagaimana bisa lelaki itu membuka ponselnya dan menemukan foto itu?!_

 **bersambung...**

Hehe, ketemu lagi! Biasa ya suka bikin cerita baru padahal yang terakhir aja belum selese ehehe. Ditunggu review, follow dan favorite nya


	2. - Americano -

**Sparkle**

~•~

Story written by

Blaze1221

~•~

Disclaimer by

Masashi Kishimoto

~•~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

\- Americano -

Sakura terdiam ketika melihat lelaki di depannya berhasil membuka galerinya, dan mengarahkan layarnya kehadapan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menarik ponsel berwarna _pink_ itu, dari hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah sebenarnya, kau seorang gadis pasti kau memiliki rasa suka pada lelaki yang berwajah tampan." ucap lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka, kau juga menyimpan gambar para model pria tanpa baju seperti ini?" tambahnya.

Sakura membuang muka, ia mulai berusaha untuk tak menampakkan raut gugupnya. "Apa urusanmu? Aku juga-"

"Tentu saja aku punya urusan! Gambar yang kau simpan ini adalah temanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana jika aku memberitahu Sasuke? atau mungin mahasiswa seluruh universitas?" tawar lelaki itu yang membuat Sakura naik darah.

"Apa-apaan?! Lagi pula kau hanya teman lelaki itu, kau tak berhak ikut campur!" bentak Sakura. Tak terbayang akan seperti apa jadinya ketika idolanya, Uchiha Sasuke mengetahui perbuatannya. Ia merasa sangat malu! Pasti Uchiha Sasuke takkan mau melihatnya lagi.

"Tapi aku akan jaga rahasia jika kau mau melakukan satu hal untukku." ucap lelaki itu dengan senyum setannya.

Sakura merasa firasat tak enak menggerogoti dirinya, apapun yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu pasti bukan suatu hal yang baik untuk dirinya. Sakura yakin seratus persen, mengingat sikap lelaki yang baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi.

"Menikah denganku atau kusebarkan?" lelaki itu mengancam.

Ya, itu lebih terdengar seperti mengancam daripada meminta suatu hal. Sial, lelaki gila mana yang meminta gadis itu menikahinya padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi? Sakura memekik kesal dalam hati, ia baru menginjak semester enam di kuliah kedokterannya. Bayangan mencari kerja saja belum terlintas di otaknya, apalagi menikah!

"Kau mabuk?" Sakura memandang lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Sepertinya, mungin aku mabuk setelah meminum _Americano_ tadi." Sakura mendengus kesal karena jawaban lelaki itu, mana ada orang yang mabuk karena meminum satu _cup_ _Americano_?

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras." ucap Sakura, namun lelaki itu hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Besok malam, pukul tujuh aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Aku akan meneleponmu, jika kau tak menjawab aku akan menyusulmu." balasnya tak mau tahu.

Kemudian lelaki itu membuka pintu di belakangnya, Sakura cepat-cepat berjalan menuju keluar ruangan. Setidaknya ia ingin cepat terbebas dari pria gila di dalam ruangan itu. _Menikah dengan lelaki itu? Cih mati saja kau, lelaki kurang waras!_

~•~•~•~•~•

Sasuke melempar jas hitamnya masuk kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Lelaki itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur hitamnya, setelah kuliah dan bekerja seharian tampaknya membuat dirinya gila perlahan.

Ia melirik nakas disebelahnya, dan melihat undangan pertunangan milik Ino. Sial, sepertinya teman-temannya sudah mulai menjadikan dirinya bahan olokan karena tak pernah mempunyai pasangan. Jangankan mempunyai kekasih, dekat dengan para wanita manapun saja ia tergolong jarang. Sekalipun ia adalah aktor terkenal, membatasi kedekatan dengan gadis manapun adalah hal utama yang membuatnya terhindar dari skandal. Dan jadilah dirinya sekarang, seorang aktor tampan yang berprestasi dan bebas skandal.

Sasuke menutup matanya lelah, kini orang tuanya juga terus-terusan menerornya untuk segera mencari pasangan agar bisa segera bersaing dengan kakaknya dalam bisnis. Tapi Sasuke tetap tak memperdulikannya, dan masih berkecimpung di dunia hiburan. _Masa bodoh._ Sasuke hampir terbang menuju alam mimpi, jika getaran ponselnya tak mengiterupsi perjalanan menuju mimpinya. Dengan malas Sasuke menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya, tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini.

 _"Sasuke, Kau harus datang ke pertunanganku besok!"_ ucap gadis itu nyaring, yang membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Besok aku ada syuting." jawab Sasuke bohong. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar berpesta tidak jelas?

 _"Bohong! aku sudah memeriksa jadwalmu dari Kakashi, dan besok aku akan memperkenalkan teman lamaku."_ balas gadis itu. _Sial dia ketahuan, mungkin besok ia harus mengganti manager dan memecat Kakashi._

"Hn, baiklah"

 _"Baiklah apa?"_ tuntut gadis itu.

"Aku akan datang ke acara buang-buang waktumu." ucap Sasuke yang sangat mirip dengan sindiran, namun itu tak mempengaruhi teriakan Ino yang terdengar sangat senang. _Lagipula ia tak bisa menghindar, toh harus bagaimana lagi?_

 _"Sampai jum-"_ Sasuke mematikan panggilannya sepihak, bahkan sebelum gadis Yamanaka itu selesai mengucapkan kalimat penutupnya. Sasuke melempar ponselnya asal dan kembali tidur menuju alam mimpi.

~•~•~•~•~•

 **06.43**

Sakura pergi pagi-pagi menuju kelas anatominya hari ini, ia tidak ingin berakhir bertemu dengan pria asing gila yang memintanya untuk menikah dengannya. Ia yakin, lelaki itu saja tak mengenal siapa dirinya. Dan kini tiba-tiba mengajak menikah, _apa ini trik penipuan terbaru?! Sial, ia takkan meloloskan pelakunya begitu saja!_

Sakura menahan napas ketika melihat orang yang _setengah waras_ kemrin melamarnya, berjalan santai dengan seorang lelaki yang terlihat mirip dengannya. _Sial, sepagi ini lelaki itu sudah ada disini!_

Sakura bergegas menyembunyikan diri dibalik pilar bangunan fakultasnya, ia menjadi heran kenapa pria Shimura itu selalu berada di universitasnya dua hari terakhir ini. Apa Shimura itu juga berkuliah di fakultas kedokteran?

"Sakura apa yang kau-" ucapan Ino terpotong ketika Sakura ikut menariknya untuk bersembunyi.

Awalnya Ino meronta menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tadi calon tunanganku baru saja lewat dengan temannya. Aku jadi batal menyapa karena dirimu." sungut Ino sambil keluar dari persembunyian dadakannya

"Memang siapa calon tunanganmu itu?" Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino keluar.

"Lelaki tadi yang barusan lewat, aku mau menenalkannya padamu."

"Memang siapa namanya?"

"Shimura Sai."

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Ino, _apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan?! Ia akan bertunangan dengan Yamanaka Ino dan justru meminta Sakura bersedia sebagi istrinya?! Shimura sialan!_

"Ino batalkan pertunanganmu!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat berapi-api.

"What?! Apa yang kau katakan, Sakura?" Ino terbelalak mendengar penuturan sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah dasar.

"Dia tak serius denganmu, kemarin dia mengancamku agar aku bersedia menjadi istrinya!" Sakura membantah

" _Hell no,_ Sakura! Mana mungkin, Sai bukan orang seperti itu! Kau pasti salah orang, kau kan baru pindah."

"Tidak! Dia berkata namanya adalah Shimura Sai!"

Kedua gadis itu terus berseteru di depan kampusnya, tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Seakan itu adalah meja debat kedua gadis itu.

"Datanglah nanti malam! Akan kubuktikan Sai bukan orang seperti itu, _Deal?!_ " Ino mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku akan datang, _Deal!_ " Sakura menjabat tangan Ino dengan semangat.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan jari malas, sambil memandang dosen yang tengah menjelaskan tentang anatomi tubuh manusia. Ia merasa bosan, sudah kesekian kali dosen itu menjelaskan. Dan tentu saja otak Sakura telah menyimpan memori tentang anatomi tubuh manusia dengan sangat baik, kelasnya belum kunjung berakhir hingga sore hari membuat gadis itu semakin lelah.

Pikirannya melayang menuju lelaki tak tahu diri yang mengancamnya kemarin, ia sebenarnya juga agak sangsi dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu bermarga Shimura. Tapi keyakinannya tak boleh goyah, demi menyelamatkan Ino dari _pria hidung belang!_

Setelah beberapa saat dosen keluar dari ruangan, yang membuat para mahasiswa mengucapkan rasa syukur atas berakhirnya kelas anatomi hari ini. Sakura juga segera bergegas pergi menuju halte bus di depan universitasnya, ia tak sabar memgungkap kebohongan Shimura! Sekarang gadis itu tengah merencanakan siasat untuk menjebak pria yang berstatus sebagai calon tunangan sahabatannya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berganti status menjadi _mantan calon tunangan sahabatnya_.

Namun mobil sport merah mahal tiba-tiba tampak melewati haltenya. _O_ _h sial, itu mobil sang lelaki setengah waras!_ Ia sempat melihat lelaki itu menaiki mobil yang sama tadi pagi setelah meninggalkan kampusnya. Gadis itu buru-buru menunduk, agar wajahnya tak terlihat. Sakura merasa sangat lega ketika mobil itu terus melaju saat berada di depannya.

"Hah, Syukur-"

BRRMMM

"Jangan lupa nanti malam" ucap lelaki yang tiba-tiba memundurkan lagi mobilnya itu.

"Oh ya, jangan menunduk hanya untuk menyamarkan dirimu. Sebaiknya kau ganti warna rambut jika ingin lari dariku." tambahnya sebelum berlalu dari pandangan Sakura. _Bastard sialan!_

~•~•~•~•~•

 **07.00 PM**

Sakura menunduk melihat gaun biru muda yang tampak melekat pas di tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju tempat pertunangan Ino, banyak wartawan yang berada di tempat itu. Kilatan _flash_ menyambar dari kanan dan kiri Sakura, _Uh silau._

Sepertinya karena Ino adalah orang terkenal, maka dari itu banyak para wartawan yang hendak meliput pertunangannya. Sakura berjalan anggun, rambut _pink_ pendeknya berayun mengikuti irama langkahnya. Dari kejauhan gadis itu bisa melihat gadis cantik berambut blonde dengan gaun putih, _Ya tuhan itu Ino!_

Sakura hampir tak bisa berkata-kata melihat perbedaan Ino yang tampak anggun dengan gaun putihnya, sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya ketika ia teringat niatnya untuk membatalkan pertunangan Ino. Ia tak ingin merusak acara bersejarah Ino, tapi ia juga tak ingin sahabatnya dipermainkan.

 _Ia harus tegas dan mengungkap semuanya sebelum terlambat !_

 **Bersambung...**

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, ini aku lagi suka ngetik makanya updatenya cepet ehehehe..

 _Dukung ceritaku dengan review, follow, dan favorite!_


	3. - Clive Christian No1 -

**Sparkle**

~•~

Story created by

Blaze1221

~•~

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

 **Ballroom Pauroville Hotel**

Baru saja Sakura hendak berjalan tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar _. Nomor asing, pasti pria sinting itu lagi!_ Sakura buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dan menuju kearah Ino.

"Hei Ino!" panggil Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa" Ino menghambur ke pelukan Sakura, kini kedua gadis itu tampak seperti pasangan yang telah lama terpisah. Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino, "Mana tunanganmu? Aku ingin segera membunuh- maksudku menyapanya." ucap Sakura kalem.

Ino mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka ketika ia sempat mendengar kata _'bunuh'_ dari Sakura. "Tunggu disini sebentar." ucap gadis blonde itu sebelum pergi.

"Sai, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Sasuke ayo, kau juga." lelaki itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sambil memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku jasnya, dan mengikuti Ino yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih perhatikan tunanganmu itu, atau dia akan cemburu dengan ponselmu." ucap Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hei, ini karena ulahmu juga aku harus membawa ponsel ke acara pertunanganku!" Sai tampak tak terima.

"Tetap sa-"

"Sai, Ini Sakura. Dan Sakura ini Sai, tunanganku" ucapan Ino memotong aksi protes Sasuke. Kedua lelaki itu memandang Sakura dengan seksama, Sakura terbelalak

"Kan Ino sudah kubilang, dia Shimura yang sama mengajakku meni- Hei! Hentikan!!" ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke menutup mulutnya, dan membawanya pergi menuju kearah balkon yang berada di balik tirai.

"Apa kau mengancam Sakura untuk menikahimu?!" Ino berkata pelan tapi cukup tajam untuk didengar Shimura Sai.

"Disaat aku akan bertunangan denganmu?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Bisa saja, kau mengkhianatiku."

"Ck, jangan bodoh." Sai berdecak kesal.

"Tapi gadis seperti Sakura boleh juga sepertinya."

"Sai!" pekik Ino dengan suara agak keras hingga mengundang perhatian para tamu, namun Sai hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino.

Ino dan Sai kini mengikuti kedua orang itu menuju kearah balkon.

Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya pada gadis itu, disusul kedatangan Ino dan Sai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ino dengan nada tak sabaran khas miliknya.

"Dia lelaki yang sama dengan nama Shimura yang memaksaku menikah" tunjuk Sakura kesal pada lelaki di depannya.

"Sakura, tapi Shimura Sai itu yang ini" ucap Ino bingung sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke." tambah Ino.

 _What thee ffff, ia merasa bagian terdalam dirinya ingin segera meledak. Seseorang katakan, apa ia sedang dipermainkan sekarang?!_

"Tunggu, jadi kau menggunakan namaku untuk mengancam gadis ini menikahimu?" tanya Sai penuh selidik.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam tak jelas. Sakura merasa kesal setengah mati dengan Sasuke, _bayangkan! Lelaki itu juga merasa tak bersalah sama sekali!_

"YaTuhan, padahal kau barusan membuat masalah tadi. Sekarang kau menggunakan namaku juga, berhenti membuat masalah Sasuke." pekik Sai kesal,

"Aku akan membuat skandal baru jika aku menggunakan namaku" Sasuke berucap malas.

"Tapi juga bukan namaku!" untung tadi kasus ini tak berujung menjadi skandal.

"Kau tak mengenali Sasuke, Sakura? Kau bilang kau fans beratnya" Ino mulai mendinginkan situasi, Sakura hanya membuang muka.

"Mulai detik ini aku tak sudi menjadi fansnya, aku tak tahu bukan karena tak mengenali. Dia berkata namanya bukan Uchiha, tapi Shimura."kata gadis itu mantap membuat Ino menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Dan Sasuke, jadi kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan Sakura? Untuk menaikkan popularitasmu?" tanya Ino pedas.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku perlu."

"Hanya karena kau perlu kau mengorbankan masa depan sahabatku? _Hell no!_ " Ino menolak keras dan memandang Sasuke penuh dengan tatapan, _pergi kau dan menjauh dari sahabatku playboy kelas kakap!_

Sasuke mendesah kesal, "Baik sesuai perkataanku kemarin, siapa dulu yang harus kuberitahu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura langsung terbelalak teringat ancaman Sasuke tempo hari, _sial pasti ia takkan selamat._ Gadis itu membayangkan bagaimana jika Ino, atau bahkan semua mahasiswa tahu tentang hal itu. _Citranya sebagai mahasiswa teladan akan tercoreng dalam kurun waktu dari tiga hari, TIDAK!!_

"Uchiha- _san_!"Sakura berteriak cukup keras yang membuat seringai Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke berlagak pura-pura bodoh.

"Apa maumu?!" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke _horror_ , namun Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin, Nona." ucap Sasuke dengan gaya sopannya, sedangkan mata Sakura masih berkilat kesal. Tetap saja, walaupun Sasuke adalah _mantan aktor favoritnya_ gadis itu tetap _ogah_ menerima tawaran Sasuke. Mungkin beribu-ribu gadis di luar sana mendambakan Sasuke menikahi mereka, namun mengapa dari beribu gadis hanya Sakura yang terpilih?!

"Selain itu, tolong." Sakura memohon pasrah.

Sasuke masih bertahan pada pendapatnya,"Tidak bisa, Nona." _Sial Sakura merasa sangat sial, hanya karena foto mantan aktor favoritnya. Ia jadi terjebak masalah bodoh seperti ini!_

Sementara Ino dan Sai memandang dengan tatapan, _jelaskan semua yang terjadi._ "Baiklah, aku akan menyetujui pernikahan itu." ucap Sakura pasrah, _ia sudah kalah._ Dan perkataan Sakura tentu saja membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sakura" Ino bergumam memperingatkan gadis itu pelan, Ino tau ini semua tak mudah untuk Sakura.

Sai memandang Sasuke kesal, "Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu? Menikah dengan gadis begitu saja, menurutmu apa opini publik nanti?"

"Untuk masalah ini aku percayakan padamu, Sai" Sasuke melenggang pergi sambil membawa Sakura keluar, Sai mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke adalah aktor dari agensinya, tentu ia tak mau repot-repot mengurus hal seperti ini. _Sialan Sasuke!_

"Hei, tadi siapa gadis yang keluar dari sini bersama Sasuke?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang muncul dari balik tirai, pria itu bernama Naruto.

Naruto adalah sahabat lama Sai dan Sasuke juga tentunya, baru-baru ini ia diangkat menjadi CEO Uzumaki Corp yang membuat namanya tersohor di berbagi belahan dunia. Namun tetap saja, bagi mereka sahabatnya ini hanyalah pria plin-plan yang suka mengganggu.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu Naruto, rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak di hari pertunanganku sendiri." ucap Sai gusar. Sasuke sukses membuat acara pertunangannya gagal total, walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Sai berharap saat hari pertunangannya dengan Ino ia bisa sedikit _relax_ , dan tak terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan. Tapi lelaki rambut _raven_ itu datang membawa masalah baru, dan menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan. _Sialan sialan sialan!_ maki Sai dalam hati.

~•~•~•~•~•

Sakura mendengus kesal ketika Sasuke memerintahkan dirinya, untuk masuk menuju mobil merah _sport_ tanpa atap yang terlihat mahal.

"Tidak Uchiha-san, terimakasih. Setelah ini aku akan pulang." Sakura masih tetap bersikukuh pada pendapatnya, dan berusaha menolak dengan sesopan mungkin. _Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda sinting ini? Salah-salah jika pria ini tersinggung, akan berakibat pada reputasinya yang langsung hancur._

"Masuk" Sasuke berucap seakan perintahnya tak bisa dibantah.

"Sudah ku katakan Uchi- Hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura berteriak ketika kakinya telah melayang dari permukaan tanah. Lelaki itu langsung menggendong Sakura, dan memasukan gadis itu tanpa membuka pintu mobilnya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke berpindah tempat ke belakang kemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya cepat.

"Pakai _seatbelt_ nya jika kau tak mau mati konyol dan menggelinding di jalanan." kata pria itu.

Sakura masih tetap diam hingga Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura untuk memasang _seatbelt_ nya, Sakura bahkan mencium harum Sasuke yang sangat menyengat. _Parfum apa ini?!_

" _Clive Christian No._ 1" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba diikuti dengan gerakan menarik _seatbelt_ yang terhenti, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

" Aku tahu kau penasaran dengan parfumku, tidak pernah dengar ya? Wajahmu mengatakan kau tak tahu apapun soal hal seperti ini." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Ingin rasanya Sakura merusak wajah tampan yang berada di depannya. Walaupun Sakura berasal dari pinggiran kota, bukan berati ia tak tahu menahu soal perkembangan produk kelas atas dunia. Parfum _Clive Christia_ n No. 1, tentu saja Sakura tahu! Ia bahkan sempat membaca di internet jika botol parfum itu dihiasi dengan kristal sepertiga karat.

Sakura buru-buru mengenakan sabuk pengamannya sendiri,

"Minggir, aku bisa sendiri. Aku tak berencana mati konyol dengan cara menggelinding di jalanan karena terlempar dari mobil berkecepatan tinggi." ucap Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. _Persetan dengan alibinya untuk menghindari Sasuke yang berjarak terlalu dekat dengannya!_

Sakura akui, walaupun ia telah menjadi _mantan fans_ Sasuke, pesona seorang Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasi masih sangat berpengaruh untuknya. Sebagai seorang fans, tentu saja ia pernah bermimpi menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke. Tapi jika keadaannya seperti sekarang, ia lebih baik melupakan jauh-jauh mimpinya ketimbang terlibat dengan seorang Sasuke.

 **Bersambung...** Terimakasih masih mengikuti hingga disini :)

 _Click follow, review, and favorite to support us! -Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura from Sparkle :)_


	4. - A Sniper -

**Sparkle**

Story created by

Blaze 1221

~•~

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

~•~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading!**

Sasuke menghetikan laju mobilnya setelah 60 menit berkendara. Sakura segera turun mengikuti Sasuke, ia tersentak mendapati kakinya basah ketika menginjak rerumputan di bawahnya.

Keterkejutan Sakura belum sampai disana, mata gadis itu terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang terlihat berwarna kehitaman ditelan malam, gemericik air dan pantulan bulan besar terpampang jelas di sungai yang mengalir cukup tenang. _Indah, Indah sekali!_

Sakura menahan diri untuk berteriak senang, ketika melihat lelaki di sebelahnya. Uchiha Sasuke, sungai, malam hari, tanpa ada orang lain. _Hah?! jangan-jangan.._

"Apa k-kau berniat-" Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Sasuke menyeringai, sepertinya gadis ini cepat mengerti situasi.

"Ka-Kau mau-" seringai Sasuke semakin lebar mungkin sepadan dengan terangnya bulan malam ini.

"Kau- Kau mau menghabisiku disini ya?!"tuduh Sakura cepat.

 _Hah?_

Luntur sudah seringai di wajah Sasuke, gadis itu tak sesuai ekspetasi rupanya. Yasudahlah. Sasuke pikir tempat ini akan membuat Sakura mengingat sesuatu yang memudahkan rencananya, _mungkin._

"Bicara apa kau?" Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Benar bukan?! Kau mau membunuhku disini agar tidak ada orang yang tau, lalu kau memutilasiku lalu membuang potongan jasad-"

"Berhenti mengoceh yang tidak jelas, Nona." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Analisaku tidak sepenuhnya salah! Mungkin setelah ini kau akan menikamku, atau mungkin meracuniku, atau- atau-Kau membawanya?! Kau pasti membawa benda itu!" Sakura melirik Sasuke tajam dan berteriak keras hingga suaranya menggema.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. _Membawa? membawa apa?_

"Ponselku! Dimana ponselku? Aku harus mengatakan ini pada Ino! Ya kau pasti membawanya, kau membawa _benda itu_ bersama ponselku dibalik jasmu 'kan?!" Sakura berteriak histeris. _Sepertinya gadis di depannya tengah kerasukan, ingatkan pada Sasuke tak membawanya malam-malam ke sungai di tengah hutan seperti ini._

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak membawa benda aneh yang kau maksudkan, apalagi ponselmu."

"Kau pasti membawa benda itu! Tidak! menjauh dariku!" Sakura semakin meracau tak jelas ketika Sasuke mendekat kearahnya.

"Benda apa maksudmu?"

"Kau-Kau pasti membawa pistol bersamamu 'kan? Ya tuhan! Aku sering menonton film pembunuhan, tapi aku juga tak mau mati dibunuh seperti ini! Jangan bunuh aku kumohon!" Sakura tak menyangka ia mengidolakan seorang pembunuh, yang mungkin beberapa menit lagi berniat menghabisi nyawanya. _Sial! ia tertipu wajah tampan lelaki itu!_

Sasuke menghela napas lelah ketika mendengar segala ocehan Sakura. Namun ide usil berhasil melintasi kepala lelaki rambut _raven_ itu.

"Maka dari itu jangan menolak menikah denganku." kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Aku sudah menerima syaratmu tadi di pertunangan Ino, apa kau lupa?!"

Sasuke maju selangkah, "Kurasa fakta kau menyimpan foto _topless_ ku tak cukup kuat untuk mengikatmu"

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Itu bukan foto _topless!_ " Sakura membantah. "Sama saja, Nona" Kini Sasuke semakin mendekati Sakura yang terus mundur menjauhi Sasuke, Sakura berhenti ketika kakinya terasa dingin karena air sungai. _Sial, lelaki itu memojokkanku ke sungai! Tenang Sakura, jangan terpancing!_

Sakura tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasuke. "Aku justru kini tertarik untuk menolak-"

 **DORRRRRR...**

Suara itu memecah kesunyian di sungai yang tampak tenang. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat mendengar suara itu, ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara tembakan dari pistol. Sasuke terlihat waspada sebelum mengembalikan wajahnya datar seperti semula.

"Sepertinya _sniper_ ku salah sasaran, tadi kau mau menolak apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan kilatan mata membunuh yang Sakura rasakan.

"Baik, aku akan menerima syarat menikahimu, tapi keluarkan aku dari sini. Sialan!" rutuk Sakura. Pada akhirnya gadis itu kalah, kali ini Uchiha Sasuke mengancamnya dengan nyawa bukan dengan foto seperti sebelumnya. Menolak artinya mati disini, tentu pilihan terbaiknya adalah menuruti lelaki itu!

Hal itu membuat Sasuke senang, rencananya sukses walaupun tak berjalan semestinya. "Baiklah, masuk ke mobil duluan. Kita akan segera pergi."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu. _Masa bodoh apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu di luar, yang terpenting nyawanya selamat untuk hari ini._

Sasuke masuk kemudian dengan cepat memutar arah kemudinya, meninggalkan sungai yang tampak sangat sepi. Sakura merasa sesuatu bergetar di kursinya, gadis itu buru-buru berdiri. Membuat angin malam dengan cepat menghujam wajahnya, Sakura kaget ketika mendapati ponselnya berada di atas kursinya. _Artinya lelaki itu tak mengambil ponselnya daritadi, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan._

*

Pagi ini Sakura bangun dengan wajah lesunya, gadis itu mencuci wajahnya malas. Matanya bengkak dan garis kehitaman tercetak jelas di wajahnya, rambutnya yang biasa ditata rapi kini sudah tak terbentuk. Memikirkan soal penikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke semalaman memang melelahkan. Setelah mengantarnya pulang, Sasuke langsung pergi entah kemana.

Gadis itu bergerak mengganti bajunya dengan sweater tebalnya, ia rasa lari pagi mungkin akan menenangkan pikirannya. Namun belum sampai ia melepas bajunya,

"Oh cukup sampai disitu, Nona."

Itu suara-

Sakura menoleh mendapati Sasuke telah duduk di sofa kamarnya, dengan tangan yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"What the hell! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Minggir kau!" Sakura berteriak keras, membuat Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

Sakura kemudian menyeret Sasuke yang tampak _ogah-ogah_ an keluar dari kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sakura langsung mengganti bajunya cepat, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Uchiha itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya berpikir keras adalah, bagaimana ia tak melihat Uchiha Sasuke sejak tadi?!

*

Suara jam dinding mendominasi diantara kesunyian di ruang tamu Sakura, sebenarnya ruangan sempit itu juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai ruang tamu. Setahu Sasuke, seharusnya ruang tamu itu berukuran lebih besar dari ini dan ada beberapa sofa besar. Namun dalam pandangan Sasuke, ruangan kotak sempit yang diberi alas karpet ini lebih mirip dengan tempat penyekapan dibandingkan ruang tamu.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan, Sakura sedari tadi juga hanya diam. Sepertinya masuk ke kamarnya pagi-pagi berefek buruk pada _mood_ gadis ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini?" kata Sakura.

"Kau berniat mengusirku?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin lari pagi, untuk menghilangkan _stress_. Jadi kupikir, aku memang berniat mengusirmu." ucap Sakura malas.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke yang tampak tak memperdulikan Sakura yang terang-terangan mengusirnya.

"Memang kau lihat orang lain tinggal disini?"

"Ayo lari pagi, aku mungkin akan berolahraga sedikit pagi ini" Sasuke beranjak berdiri membuat Sakura melihatnya tak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Tentu saja, kau akan merepotkanku dengan _fans_ mu yang berkeliaran di jalanan"

"Jangan lupakan hal jika dulu kau juga _fans_ beratku, Nona."

"Maaf Tuan, mungkin maksudmu _mantan fans_." ucap Sakura.

" _Well,_ kalau begitu aku akan mempercayaimu untuk membantu menyembunyikan identitasku agar aku bisa lari santai hari ini."

"Bermimpilah Tuan, kau menyuruhku tapi tak membayarku sepeserpun." Sakura tak bisa menahan untuk tak memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan membayarnya, santai saja. Ayo sekarang keluar, disini pengap" ucap Sasuke sambil membawa- menyeret Sakura keluar _flat_ nya.

Sakura mendelik ketika mendapati mobil _sport_ merah Sasuke yang berada di depan bangunan _flat_ kunonya. Apa kata orang jika ada yang tahu Sasuke yang memarkir mobilnya disini?!

"Sasuke, singkirkan mobilmu dulu!" perintah Sakura. Namun hanya dibalas dengan lirikan malas dari lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang curiga dengan _mobil mahal_ mu itu?"

"Katakan saja itu mobil _calon suamimu_." Sasuke berkata enteng.

"Cih, rasanya aku tak sudi menyebutmu sebagai-"

"Sakura- _chan_ ini mobil siapa pagi-pagi sudah berada disini?" suara seorang nenek tua menginterupsi perkataan Sakura. Itu adalah nenek Chiyo, pemilik bangunan _flat_ tua yang Sakura tempati. Nenek Chiyo paling anti dengan kehadiran lelaki yang tak jelas identitasnya di sekitar _flat_ nya, karena itu memang _flat_ khusus untuk perempuan.

"Itu mobil milik temanku, Bi. Kenalkan, dia temanku." ucap Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Oh Sakura, aku tak tahu kau punya teman lelaki! Wajahmu jadi tak jelas karena kau menutupinya dengan topi, siapa namamu tampan?" ucap seorang gadis menginterupsi semua orang yang tengah berada di sana.

Sakura mendengus ketika melihat tingkah kecentilan Shion, tetangga yang tinggal satu lantai dengan nya. Sasuke bisa melihat guratan kesal di wajah Sakura, tentu ini bisa menjadi ajang untuk menggoda gadis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf Nona aku tak bisa memberitahu namaku, calon istriku akan kesal jika ia tahu aku berkenalan dengan gadis la-sial!" Sasuke mengumpat ketika ia merasakan kaki Sakura kini telah menggilas sepatunya.

"Sudah ya Bi, aku pergi dulu. _Bye_ Shion." ucap Sakura final sambil menarik Sasuke pergi, _dasar lelaki ini!_

:) Hehe baru update, barusan trima rapot bikin deg deg an hehe.


	5. VOTING!

Hola! maaf saya belum apdet, akhir" ini saya bingung. Apa saya harus ngerombak ff ini atau g, banyak g bilang g logis juga. Trs setelah saya baca ya kemungkinan emg karena style menulis saya seperti ini. Saya penulis yang nulis langsung ke hal kompleks, soalnya buat bikin hole plot yang bakal diaplikasiin ke part-part selanjutnya. Saya juga sering berusaha nulis pake hal-hal yang g mainstream, mungkin bagi kalian ada yang mikir. _Kenapa sih nyimpen foto idol itu terkesan salah banget? Padahal banyak kok yang nyimpen._ Tapi berfasarkan pengalaman saya dari orang jepang yang sudah saya temui, hal-hal kyk gt di jepang terkesan agak _beda_ dan mungkin bisa dipermasalahin kalo sampe kesebar. Jadi, yagitu mungkin beberapa dari kalian g cocok sama gaya menulis saya yang emang terkesan urakan :"v

Jadi saya minta pendapat kalian, lebih baik saya rombak ulang ceritanya atau lanjut dengan menikmati _style_ menulis saya yang urakan? :v

thx :)


	6. - Run -

**Sparkle**

Story created by Blaze1221

~•~

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

~•~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

Sakura duduk di taman kota setelah beberapa jam mengitari lapangan lari. Sepertinya ia sudah lama tak berolahraga hingga kakinya kini terasa sangat pegal. Sasuke yang tadi bersamanya kini telah pergi menghilang entah kemana, _ah masa bodoh lah._ Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan minuman dingin, Sakura tahu orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya sikap Sasuke agak baik pagi ini, tak seperti _psikopat_ tadi malam.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sebelah gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, keadaan ini rasanya seperti mimpi bagi Sakura. Dulu, ia hanya memandang Sasuke dari televisi ataupun internet lewat ponselnya. Tampak dekat walaupun kenyataannya sungguh jauh, jauh sekali sampai rasanya itu menjadi sebuah kemustahilan bagi Sakura.

Tetapi gadis itu tak menyangka, kepindahannya ke kota ini membuat segalanya berubah. Ia dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Uchiha Sasuke seperti sekarang, bahkan _mantan idola_ nya mengajaknya menikah. Seperti biasa wajah lelaki itu terpahat begitu sempurna, mata elangnya tajam seperti biasa, bibirnya yang tipis, bahkan Sakura kini bisa melihat peluh Sasuke mengalir mengikuti rahangnya yang tegas. Rambutnya kini juga tertutup oleh topi hitam yang dikenakan lelaki itu untuk menyamar, Sakura tahu pasti dibalik kaus tipis Sasuke juga tercetak otot _sixpack_ yang tampak sama sempurnanya. Jika ini mimpi mungkin Sakura tidak ingin bangun selama- _WHATTT APA YANG IA KATAKAN?! JIKA INI MIMPI IA AKAN MERASA SANGAT BERSYUKUR, IA TIDAK JADI MENIKAH DENGAN PRIA PSIKOPAT SOMBONG SIALAN INI!_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, dan memukul-mukulkan tangan nya ke kepalanya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi-imajinasi liarnya, sebelum semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mungkin jika pertemuan mereka lebih mengesankan ia akan bersorak senang menerima lamaran Sasuke, jika diingat-ingat Sasuke juga tak pernah melamarnya. Lelaki itu hanya memaksanya menikah dengannya, intinya setelah berbagai insiden yang dilaluinya, ditambah dengan sifat asli Sasuke yang baru-baru ini Sakura ketahui ia lebih memilih menolak Sasuke. Sikap Sakura menarik perhatian Sasuke yang kini tengah melihat pemandangan kota, _ah sudah lama ia tak bersantai seperti ini._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat tingkah Sakura yang tampaknya mulai kesetanan.

"Ti-Tidak, kau sering pergi ke taman Konoha ini?" Sakura balik bertanya demi mengalihkan topik.

"Taman Konoha?"

"Iya." Sakura tampak senang berhasil mengalihkan topik. Biarlah kali ini ia yang memulai topik, dan beraikap agak baik.

"Maksudmu Tokyo City Park?"

"Hah?" Sakura tampak tak mengerti.

"Taman Konoha sudah lama berganti nama, sekarang kota ini sudah bernama Tokyo." jelas Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura gadis yang kurang _update_ soal perkembangan zaman. Ini gila, bahkan gadis itu tak tahu soal bergantinya nama kota besar di Jepang. Ia bahkan kini mulai sangsi apa Sakura benar-benar mengetahui merk parfum _Clive_ _Christian_ nya waktu itu.

"Aku baru tahu hari ini, wajar saja kan aku selalu berada di rumah tua itu dari dulu." gerutu gadis itu pelan.

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. Sakura kemudian buru-buru beranjak berdiri.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah tel-"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang tampaknya belum mahir menggunakan sepatu roda menabrak Sakura dari arah samping, hingga tubuh gadis itu limbung menabrak lelaki yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

 **Brakkk**

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berada disana. Sakura hanya memejamkan mata sebelum melirik sedikit melalui celah matanya, sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak. Sasuke adalah hal pertama yang Sakura lihat, imajinasinya tadi kembali menggerogoti dirinya. _Oh god, ia bisa mati cepat karena serangan jantung!_

Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke berada di pinggangnya menahan tubuh gadis itu, dan tangannya kini berada di kedua bahu lelaki itu. _Oh sial pose ini! Pasti banyak yang akan mengiranya sedang berbuat mesum di tempat umum!_ Semua orang kini tengah melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan berbeda-beda, namun keadaan menjadi ramai ketika seorang gadis berucap,

"Hei bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sasuke, _Sial! topi penyamarannya tak sengaja terlepas saat Sakura menubruknya tadi!_ Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura secepat kilat yang tampaknya masih _linglung_ dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Para gadis di belakang mereka tampak mengejar kedua orang itu dengan tatapan ganas ala _fangirl,_ Sakura yang melihat itu tersadar jika penyamaran Sasuke terbongkar. _Menyusahkan!_

Gadis itu mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke yang masih terus menarik- menyeretnya untuk berlari. Bayangkan saja, kaki mungil Sakura dipaksa untuk mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang panjang dan cepat. Gadis itu berhenti setelah berbelok di persimpangan jalan,

"Sial, aku tidak sanggup lagi!" Sakura menarik tangannya dari Sasuke dan berhenti. Sasuke melihat Sakura kesal, ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disini. Masuk ke toko yang berada disini juga sama artinya seperti bunuh diri, mengingat akan bertambah banyak gadis yang mengejar Sasuke tanpa _bodyguard_ hari ini.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kesal sebelum melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Menutup rambut Sakura dengan tudung jaket yang tampak kebesaran untuk gadis itu. Kemudian Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, rambut yang semula terlihat agak rapi kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia tak tahu cara ini berhasil atau tidak, tapi ini harus dicoba!

 ** _Greeppp_**

Sasuke memojokkan gadis itu ke lorong tembok toko yang agak sepi, lalu bergerak meletakan kedua sikunya diantara kepala Sakura. Dan menundukan wajahnya ke arah Sakura yang jelas lebih pendek dari lelaki jakung itu.

Sakura tersentak dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, kini otaknya tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Terdengar suara derap kaki para gadis yang tadi mengejar mereka, gadis-gadis itu hanya berhenti sebentar menatap mereka sebelum melanjutkan berlari lurus. _Tampaknya gadis-gadis itu memang tak sadar kehadiran mereka disana, ia dan Sasuke kini pasti terlihat seperti pasangan kasmaran yang sedang berbuat mesum!_

Sakura kemudian mendorong Sasuke ketika para gadis yang mengejarnya sudah pergi, ia juga tak ingin terjebak terlalu lama dengan pose seperti itu dengan Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke memang berwajah tampan, tapi Sakura juga merasa kurang nyaman karena tak terbiasa berdekatan dengan lawan jenisnya.

"Sepertiya mustahil untukku kembali ke apartemenmu, bawa ini dan kembalikan padaku nanti siang di gedung agensiku." Sasuke menyodorkan kunci mobil mewahnya pada Sakura yang menatapnya cengo. Serius, sebenarnya Sasuke menjadikannya calon istri atau pembantu sekarang?!

"Aku bukan pembantumu, panggil _bodyguard_ mu yang lain untuk membawa mobilmu pergi dari apartemen ku!"

"Sudah ya, aku akan menunggumu nanti siang." Sasuke justru memberhentikan taksi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei! Kembali kau sial!" Sakura berteriak keras, namun sayang taksi yang ditumpangi Sasuke kini telah melaju cepat pergi dari tempat itu. _Argh! Bastard itu!_

~•~

Sasuke langsung memasuki ruangan Sai ketika sampai di Shimura Entertaiment, dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang itu sambil menopangkan kedua kakinya pada meja.

"Hei sepertinya kau lupa ruangan siapa ini?" ucap lelaki berkulit pucat yang masih duduk di kursi kekuasaannya.

"Hn"

"Atau kau salah masuk ruangan sepertinya"

"Hn"

"Cih, Dasar merepotkan." ucap Sai yang kini berpindah duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana soal pengajuan pers ku nanti sore?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan _onyx_ kelam lelaki itu.

"Pers tentang pengumuman pernikahanmu?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Memangnya yang mana lagi? Apa aku sesering itu mengadakan pers?" Sasuke mendecak kesal, ia bukan aktor tukang drama yang suka mengadakan konferensi pers berkali-kali di hadapan media.

"Aku sudah memikirkan, menurutku pers pernikahanmu harus ditunda dan aku akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai _public figure._ " jelas Sai.

"Aku menolak" Sauke menjawab cepat. Sai melirik lelaki itu sinis, setelah ia mempertimbanglan banyak hal demi menjadikan Sakura sebagai artis baru. Ia bahkan harus berpikir dan tak tidur semalaman soal itu, sekarang Uchiha itu seenaknya menolak dengan dua kata?!

"Lagipula kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Seharusnya-"

"Kemarin malam aku membawanya ke sungai itu" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Kau gila?! Bagimana jika masih ada yang mengincarnya?" Sai menaikkan nadanya, Sai jarang terlihat seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan berbicara dengan santai dengan nada _tak berminat_ khas miliknya.

"Memang masih ada" ucap Sasuke enteng, kini kakinya masih mengetuk meja mahal Sai dengan kakinya. Demi tuhan! Sai harus menabung cukup lama untuk membeli meja penuh seni itu, dan membawanya langsung dari Prancis ke Jepang! Dan lelaki itu seenaknya memperlakukan mejanya, kini Sai melirik Sasuke tajam.

"Kau takkan bisa menyembunyikan selamanya." Sai berucap sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Itu hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan sekarang? Kenapa tidak?"

"Terserah, aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti. Akan kupertimbangkan pengajuan persmu, dan sekarang jauhkan kakimu dari meja mahal penuh seni milikku!" perintah Sai.

Sasuka mendecak kesal, "Ck, meja ini hanya seharga sebuah lampu di rumahku, aku bisa membelikanmu sepuluh meja seperti ini dan menjejerkan semuanya disini jika kau mau." Sasuke ikut beranjak berdiri keluar ruangan. Sai menatap Sasuke kesal, memang walaupun kini Sai adalah atasan Sasuke, jika bicara soal harta Sasuke memang jauh lebih unggul daripada dirinya. _Salahkan_ _Uchiha Corporation_ _milik keluarga Uchiha berkembang terlalu pesat, sampai artis didikannya kini berani mengejek meja mahalnya!_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Makasih dukungannya dari kalian, karena banyak yang bilang buat lanjut akhirnya ku lanjut. Maafkan author yang banyak kekurangan ini!! :(


	7. - Car -

**Sparkle**

~•~

 **Story created by**

 **Blaze1221**

~•~

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

~•~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Shimura Entertaiment, Tokyo Japan_**

Sai mengetukkan jarinya di meja, sekarang situasinya makin rumit. Sebenarnya Sai agak kaget ketika Ino memperkenalkan Sakura padanya malam itu, ditambah dengan ulah Sasuke yang berniat langsung menikahi Sakura. _Lelaki itu gila bukan?_

Tak biasanya Sasuke bertindak seceroboh itu, tapi Sai yakin pasti Sasuke memiliki rencana di balik perbuatannya yang bisa dikatakan _gila_ itu. Sai sebenarnya sudah pernah melihat Sakura sebelum Ino memperkenalkannya, tentu saja karena Sasuke. Tapi ia tak menyangka Sakura akan muncul secepat ini.

Sai membuka ponselnya malas, masih memikirkan soal pertimbangan pers Sasuke sore nanti. Jika Sasuke mengadakan pers seperti itu apa opini publik nanti? Apalagi ini mendekati debut Sasuke sebagai aktor film, bukankah ini juga akan menghambat karirnya? Lagipula jika ia benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan Sakura cukup menyembunyikan gadis itu di tempat yang aman, tak perlu sampai pers pernikahan 'kan?

Ponsel Sai bergetar mendandakan ada pesan masuk, lelaki itu melihat _link_ yang dikirim bersama pesan Naruto kemudian mengaksesnya.

 _'Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu selama di Roma?_ ' tulis Naruto di pesan singkatnya.

Ketinggalan apanya? Dia bahkan bersenang-senang dengan istrinya di Roma tanpa memberi tahu dirinya? Sai mengerutkan kening ketika melihat laman yang terbuka di layar ponselnya, sepertinya ini bukan hal yang bagus. _Sasuke berbuat ulah lagi_.

~•~

Lelaki itu terlihat malas melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang ramai dari kaca besar di depannya, dulu saat masih bernama Konoha kota ini tak sepadat sekarang. Sekarang kota ini dipenuhi gedung pencakar langit yang tersebar di setiap sudut kota, warna hitam dan abu-abu sangat mendominasi ruangan ini. Tentu itu sangat mencerminkan siapa yang memiliki ruangan ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jalanan Tokyo terlihat semakin padat, tak seperti setengah jam yang lalu sebelum waktu makan siang di mulai. Ngomong-ngomong ia merasa heran kenapa Sakura belum juga datang? Apa gadis itu benar-benar berniat menelantarkan mobil _Ferarri_ merahnya di depan apartemennya? Ayolah, Sasuke berharap Sakura sadar itu hanya trik lelaki itu untuk membawa masuk gadis itu kemari.

Belum usai pemikiran Sasuke tentang Sakura, ponselnya berdering. _Ah Edward, pasti Lamborghininya sudah selesai diservice._

Lelaki itu mengangkat ponsel itu cepat. Edward adalah pemilik bengkel mobil kelas elit terbesar di Tokyo langganan Sasuke.

"Hn, Edward serahkan _Lamborghin_ _i_ nya nanti pada Kakashi. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil."

 _"Kurasa kau tak perlu menyuruhnya, karena dia disini sekarang."_

Alis Sasuke terangkat heran ketika mendengar penuturan Edward bahwa Kakashi sudah disana, Kakashi tidak akan pergi sebelum ia memerintahkan sesuatu.

 _"Dan sepertinya Ferrari mu butuh perbaikan yang cukup serius."_

Sasuke kini tampak berpikir keras, seingatnya ia hanya memasukan _Lamborghini Aventador_ nya ke bengkel. Kenapa sekarang _Ferrari_ nya terbawa? Sasuke baru membeli mobil itu seminggu yang lalu, bahkan mobil itu sempat ia bawa tadi ke apartemen Sakura. _Tunggu-_ _Apa ini artinya_ -

"Siapa yang membawa _Ferrari_ ku kesana?" tanya Sasuke.

 _"Kakashi, dan-"_ Edward tampak melirik kearah gadis yang terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan.

 _"Entahlah, gadis berambut merah jambu. Aku tak mengenalnya, apa mobilmu sempat dicuri?"_ lanjut Edward.

"Katakan pada Kakashi untuk mengantar mobilku, dan gadis itu ke kantor agensiku sekarang juga." ucap Sasuke sepihak sambil mematikan ponselnya.

Edward mendekat kearah Kakashi dan Sakura, kini gadis itu teduduk lemas. Bagaimana ini, ia merusak mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke. Pasti mobil itu sangat mahal, apa harganya lebih mahal dari kedua ginjalnya?

"Kakashi _-san_ , Sasuke memintamu mengantar _Lamborghini_ nya dan gadis itu ke kantor agensinya sekarang." ucap Edward pada Kakashi yang masih tampak serius membaca bukunya.

"Kuncinya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku favoritnya. Edward menyerahkan kunci mobil Sasuke pada Kakashi, setelah lelaki itu menutup bukunya.

"Mari Nona, akan ku antar." ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Sakura menunduk dalam sepanjang perjalanan menuju agensi Sasuke, apa yang ia lakukan? Ia yakin Sasuke sangat marah karena ulahnya, tapi siapa suruh meninggalkan mobilnya di apartemennya dan menyuruhnya membawa ke kantor agensinya? Seharusnya lelaki itu tahu iaa tidak bisa menyetir mobil seperti itu sebelum menyuruhnya, tapi walaupun pada akhirnya ia yang memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan mobil itu dari depan apartemennya.

Awalnya Sakura bisa menyalakan dengan sempurna, namun begitu menginjak pedal gas mobil itu terasa melesat seperti angin dan menabrak pagar rumah tetangganya. Akhirnya pria yang bernama Kakashi itu menolongnya, dan mengatakan ia mengenal Sasuke kemudian gadis itu mengikutinya ke bengkel. Ia menyesali perbuatannya, tapi ini tak sepenuhnya salah dirinya!

"Maaf Nona, jangan terlalu menunduk begitu. Kepalamu akan membentur _dashboard_ mobil jika aku mengerem mendadak" ucap Kakashi.

Sakura kemudian menegakkan badannya memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana ini, sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya. Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi,

"Apa perbaikan mobil yang tadi akan sangat mahal?" Sakura bertanya pelan.

"Mungkin tidak lebih dari seratus duapuluh ribu _dollar_." Sakura hampir menggebrak _dashboard_ _Lamborghini_ milik Sasuke mendengar penuturan lelaki bermasker di sampingnya.

Seratus dua puluh ribu _dollar_! Jika Sakura punya yang sebanyak itu ia bisa membeli apartemen disini lengkap dengan semua isi barangnya, dan uang itu pasti akan tetap sisa.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke akan marah?" cicit Sakura membuat Kakashi agak menegang mendengar gadis itu memanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel kehormatan.

"Aku tak tahu, Nona. Tapi seratus duapuluh ribu _dollar_ harusnya tak menjadi masalah untuk Tuan." Sakura mengangguk paham, sebagai _fans_ nya dulu ia sering mendengar tentang kekayaan Sasuke yang melimpah.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Anda selalu memanggil Tuan muda dengan nama depannya tanpa _suffix_?"tanya Kakashi. Sakura menepuk kepalanya keras, ia lupa seharusnya ia menambahkan _suffix_ untuk Sasuke. _Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?! Ia pasti dicap sebagai orang yang kurang ajar!_

"Maaf, aku lupa." Sakura berkata pelan. Kakashi mengernyit heran, tentu sebuah _suffix_ di Jepang adalah hal lumrah yang selalu digunakan. Ia heran, kenapa gadis ini bisa lupa.

"Baiklah Nona, sudah sampai. Anda bisa menemui Tuan muda di _Lobby_ " Sakura mengangguk dan turun memasuki gedung agensi yang terbilang megah itu.

Sakura bisa melihat banyak artis maupun aktor terkenal di bawah naungan Shimura _Entertaiment_ berlalu lalang di dalam gedung ini. Matanya menangkap Yamanaka Ino, _designer_ muda yang membangun perusahaan _fashion_ besar hasil kerjasama nya dengan Hinata Hyuga. Banyak aktris dan aktor terkenal yang juga menjadi _brand ambassador_ untuk menjadi label _YH fashion_. Ino melirik gadis yang tampaknya sedang memperhatikannya sekarang, betapa terkejutnya Sakura sahabatnya berada disini.

"Sakura!" Ino bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang masih memandangi pemandangan di dalam gedung itu.

"Ino!"

"Sakura, apa kemarin ketika Uchiha sialan itu membawamu ada masalah?" tanya Ino sambil mengguncang badannya keras.

"Tidak juga" ucap Sakura linglung, setidaknya ia tahu ia hampir ditembak oleh Sasuke kemarin.

"Juga? Yang benar Sakura! Katakan saja, aku akan menghabisi si brengsek itu jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu." Ino menggebu-gebu. Sakura tertawa renyah, sahabatnya memang seperti ini.

"Tidak, hanya saja apa Sasuke tergabung di kelompok mafia? Atau sejenis psikopat?" Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kemarin lelaki itu berniat menembakku." Sakura mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Ia mengatakan aku harus bersedia menikah dengannya dan membuatku berjanji untuk menikahinya. Sepertinya ia membawa pistol malam itu, aku sempat ingin menolak tapi suara tembakan _sniper_ Sasuke membuatku tak dapat berkutik. Lelaki itu benar-benar!" lanjut Sakura.

Ino terbelalak mendengar cerita Sakura, "Sakura, dengarkan aku."

Gadis itu memindahkan atensinya kearah gadis blonde di depannya.

"Sasuke tak pernah membawa pistol selama di Jepang, lelaki itu hanya membawa benda itu di Amerika. Dan Sasuke tak pernah menyewa seorang _sniper._ "

Hal itu membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya, Lalu siapa yang nembakkan peluru kemarin?J _angan-jangan ada orang lain yang berniat menembakkan peluru pada mereka malam itu. Jika itu bukan sniper Sasuke, seharusnya lelaki itu tahu jika ia dalam bahaya. Kenapa ia justru berbohong pada Sakura dan mengatakan itu perbuatan sniper sewaannya?_

 **Tbc...** **Udah ada yang bisa nembak jalan ceritanya? Atau malah tambah bikin pusing?**


	8. - Flashback -

**Sparkle**

~•~

 **Story created by**

 **Blaze1221**

~•~

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

~•~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shimura Entertaiment, Sasuke's private room, Tokyo Japan.**

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kini tak menapak tanah ketika ia berada di ruangan Sasuke. Setelah bertemu dengan Ino, lelaki itu langsung menyeretnya pergi ke ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Sekarang disinilah ia, wajahnya masih menunduk mempersiapkan jawaban apa yang bagus untuk mengatakan alasannya merusak mobil lelaki itu.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa mobilku bisa ada di bengkel?" tanya Sasuke setelah keheningan yang telah lama tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Aku menabrakkannya ke pagar rumah tetanggaku."Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya mengumpulkan puing-puing keberanian yang masih tersisa, _masa bodoh! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya!_

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, suruh _bodyguard_ mu membawanya pergi dari depan apartemen ku. Tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan, seharusnya kau memastikan aku bisa menyetir mobil baru kau berikan padaku! Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku, bahkan hari ini kau sukses membuatku batal mengerjakan tugasku, menabrakkan mobilmu, merusak pagar tetanggaku, apa lagi setelah ini? Bagaimana aku mengganti semua kerugian untuk hari ini?!" gadis itu memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan nada frustasi.

Sasuke menghela napas, benar juga apa yang gadis ini katakan. Ia terlalu memaksakan gadis itu.

"Aku takkan meminta ganti rugi padamu" ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan pagar tetanggaku?"

"Aku akan menggantinya juga." gadis itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang, sambil melirik wajah lelaki di depannya. Wajah yang dulu terasa sangat sulit untuk digapai, atau hanya untuk ditemui.

"Baikl-"

"Dengan satu syarat, menikahlah denganku bulan depan." _Oh sial lelaki ini benar-benar brengsek, semua kekacauan ini bersumber dari lelaki itu, kenapa ia harus diberi syarat gila juga?!_

"Kenapa harus bulan depan? Aku sudah berjanji juga bukan? Apa ada hubungannnya dengan _sniper_ malam itu?" mata Sakura memicing ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menegang mendengarnya, _jadi benar._

"Sudah kubilang dia _sniper_ sewaan-"

"Ino bilang kau tak pernah menyewa _sniper_ , Uchiha- _san_ " _Oh bagus, sekarang gadis blonde itu sukses menghancurkan rencananya juga, ia pikir membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam hidupnya tanpa gadis itu tahu penyebabnya lebih mudah, daripada menjelaskan segala rentetan peristiwa tak mengenakkan di masa lalu yang bahkan ingin ia lupakan._

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Uchiha- _san_?" Gadis itu kini semakin mendesaknya, Sasuke tahu Sakura bukan gadis bodoh yang tak paham situasi aneh yang sedang dialaminya. Pasti gadis itu sudah berpikir buruk tentangnya, lebih baik ia menjelaskan sebelum salah paham.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati lemari kemudian mengambil kertas lusuh yang tampak kuno.

Lelaki itu memberikan koran lusuh itu pada Sakura,

"Sebelas tahun lalu, pasti kau pernah diculik bukan?"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak melihat tulisan yang tertera di koran tersebut.

" **PENCULIKAN MASSAL TERHADAP PARA PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN BESAR DI JEP** **ANG"**

"Kau pasti salah satu diantara mereka"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" wajah Sakura berubah panik.

"Santai saja, aku bukan orang yang ditugaskan untuk mencarimu. Aku mempunyai teman yang kebetulan diculik bersamamu waktu itu."

Ingatan Sakura kembali menuju waktu dimana ia masih berusia sebelas tahun, sepulang sekolah ia diculik bersama orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Ia tak tahu mengapa _bodyguard_ ayahnya tidak ada hari itu, Sakura sangat ingat ia bersama beberapa anak lain di bawa menuju rumah tua yang sangat jauh dari pusat kota.

 ** _Sebelas tahun lalu..._**

 _Gadis_ _bersurai merah muda itu terduduk dengan lemas,_ _matanya memandang ke arah lelaki bertubuh tambun di depannya. Ia sekarang merasa sangat haus, orang-orang itu tak memberinya minum sejak ia tiba disini. Ia dibawa kesini bersama seorang gadis kecil bernama Hyuga Hinata, setelah sampai disini ia melihat empat bocah lelaki seumurannya._

 _Keempat bocah lelaki itu tampak akrab, Sakura mengenal ketiga bocah lelaki itu, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, juga Hyuga Neji, sepupu Hinata. Diantara mereka hanya Naruto yang cerewet dan ketiganya hanya sesekali berbicara pada teman lainnya. Namun satu bocah lelaki yang paling irit bicara mengundang perhatian Sakura, karena ia sama sekali tak tahu siapa nama bocah lelaki itu._

 _Gadis itu memandang ke arah para bocah lelaki sebayanya, mereka tampak berisik mendiskusikan sesuatu di pojok ruangan. Pojok ruangan itu sangat gelap hingga ia tak berani mendekatinya._

 ** _TRANGGGG_**

 _Suara besi dipukul terdengar sangat nyaring di telinganya,membuat gadis kecil itu melihat ke arah lelaki tambun yang memukul tongkat besi panjang dengan sel yang berada di depannya._

 _"Jangan berisik!" sentak lelaki itu._

 _Para bocah lelaki itu kini juga memindahkan atensinya kearah lelaki tambun berwajah gahar tadi._

 _"Paman, bolehkah aku meminta minum?" seorang gadis berambut gulali yang berada tepat di depan sel bertanya. Sontak semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gadis itu, disaat genting seperti ini gadis itu malah justru meminta minum. Apa dia bodoh?_

 ** _Plakkk_**

 _"Untuk apa meminta minum?! Mati saja kau sana!"_

 _Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi gadis mungil itu, membuat air matanya kini berhasil merembes keluar._

 _"Sa-Sakura-san"_ _gadis bernama Hinata kemudian memeluk Sakura erat. Keempat lelaki itu memandang ke arah kedua gadis kecil itu, setelah lelaki dewasa itu pergi Naruto menghampiri kedua gadis yang sedang menangis itu._

 _"Sudahlah jangan menangis, lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluar untuk lolos dari sini." hibur lelaki pirang itu._

Saat itu Sakura kira perkataan Naruto hanya sebatas penenang belaka, tapi pada akhirnya itu menjadi kenyataan. Sakura sangat ingat ketika ia dan teman-temannya hampir berhasil meloloskan diri, Hinata jatuh sakit. Kala itu demamnya sangat tinggi, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mengeluarkan Hinata lebih dahulu dibandingkan dirinya. Namun naas, ketika ia hendak ditarik keluar para penjaga itu datang.

Berbagai pukulan dan tamparan keras diterimanya, ketika mereka menyadari hanya dirinya yang tersisa di sel tua itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari insiden itu? Naruto berkata hanya kau yang tertinggal waktu itu." Sasuke menyamankan posisinya di sofa mahal berwarna _dark blu_ e miliknya.

"Saat aku dipukuli dan sekarat, _Madam Rosse_ datang dan menyuruh mereka membawaku ke rumah tuanya. Aku menjadi pelayan disana, wanita itu juga memperbolehkanku bersekolah di daerah pinggir desa. Tetapi aku selalu tak punya kesempatan untuk keluar, aku belajar banyak obat-obatan ketika aku Sekolah menengah atas dari juru obat disana. Dan di hari kelulusanku, aku menghabisi _Madam Rosse_ dengan obat yang kubuat." ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan menerawang jauh, mengingat bagaimana wanita jahat itu jatuh tak berdaya di lantai. Sasuke tak menyangka ternyata gadis seperti ini sanggup menghabisi nyawa orang lain.

"Kau membunuhnya? Padahal dia merawat dan memberimu kesempatan sekolah."

"Itu karena aku tahu, setelah aku lulus dari sekolahku aku akan dijadikan _mesin pembunuh_ baru di rumah tua wanita jahat itu." Mata Sakura kini tampak kehilangan cahayanya, tak seperti biasanya ketika menampakkan raut kesal atau panik. Membuat keyakinan Sasuke menguat untuk membawa gadis ini masuk ke dalam rencananya.

 **TBC...**

 ** _Gimana?? udah pada mulai ngerti alur ceritanya atau belum juga nih?? Ini bener-bener masih dibilang awallll cerita belum sampe ke konflik heheh. Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur!_**

 ** _REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE TO SUPPORT US!_**


	9. VOTING! (2)

**NO UPDATEEEE!!** **Jadi disini author yang penuh kebingungan dan labil ini mau nanya, enaknya menurut kalian update panjang tapi agak lama apa sedikit tapi cepet?** **Aku bingung :( maafkan author kalian yang labil ini. Biasanya kan kalo udah 1k words saya update, kalo kalian lebih pilih kyk sekarang updatenya apa lebih panjang tapi lebih lama juga ??? \\\\\\\\\** **Makasiii kutunggu pilihan kalian di kolom review, jangan lupa terus dukung kami ya! -sasusaku from sparkle**


	10. - A new plan -

**Sparkle**

 **~•~**

 **Story created by**

 **blaze1221**

 **~•~**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~•~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 **Your playlist?**

Sai langsung membuka pintu di depannya kini tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, ia tak peduli soal sopan santun sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah,

"Sasuke apa yang sudah kau-"

Perkataan Sai terhenti ketika melihat gadis berambut _pin_ _k_ kini telah berada di ruangan itu bersama Sasuke.

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahi tak suka ketika melihat Sai telah berada di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"Sasuke, kita harus bicara sekarang."

"Bicaralah" Sasuke menyahut singkat, Sai mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Apa ia tak tahu di depannya ada Sakura? Bagaimana ia bisa membicarakan rencananya sedangkan di depan mereka ada Sakura.

Sakura merasa respon Sai terlalu lambat akhirnya gadis itu berdiri, "Aku akan menunggu di lu-"

"Kau tetap disini." ucap Sasuke seakan tak mau dibantah.

"Dan Sakura sudah mengetahui semuanya, tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan." lanjut pemuda raven itu. Ia memang hendak menceritakan semua rencananya pada gadis ini, sebelum Sai datang dan _mengganggu_ tentunya.

Sai mengenyit heran, bisa-bisa nya lelaki itu memberitahu semua rencananya pada Sakura. Apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan?!

Sai beranjak duduk di sebelah Sasuke,

"Sasuke, hari ini media menyebarkan gosip kau pergi dengan Sakura di luar tadi pagi. Gosipnya sudah menyebar luas hingga aku tak bisa menghentikannya, aku sedang berusaha menghapus semua berita gosip itu. Tapi tetap saja, masyarakat luas sudah tahu soal berita itu. Jadi aku memutuskan Sakura tetap akan ku jadikan _public figure_ untuk sementara waktu."

 _What?! Public figure?! Sakura merasa ini seperti mimpi, dulu ia hanya punya cita-cita kembali ke kotanya untuk menyelesaikan sekolah kedokterannya dengan tenang, tanpa gangguan dari anak buah Madam Rosse yang sampai sekarang mencarinya. Sekarang lelaki bernama Sai ini mau menjadikannya seorang public figure?!_

"Tidak bisa, anak buah _Madam Rosse_ akan menemukannya dengan mudah. Tujuan kita membawanya masuk kedalam rencana adalah melindungi Sakura dari anak buahnya." tolak Sasuke

"Kenapa harus aku yang dilindungi? Kenapa bukan Hinata, dia juga ikut diculik waktu itu 'kan?" tanya Sakura, sejak tadi ia memang menyimpan pertanyaan itu.

"Karena kau seorang Haruno." ucap Sai.

 _Lalu apa hubungannya jika ia Haruno SHANAROOOO!!_

"Perusahaan keluarga Sasuke, Uchiha Corporation menaungi sebagian saham perusahaan ayahmu dulu Haruno Kizashi. Mungkin sekitar 17%, kini saham itu di pegang oleh saudara ayahmu dan mereka berniat mencabut sahamnya dari perusahaan milik keluarga Sasuke. Sekedar informasi ayahmu telah meninggal karena depresi berat ketika anaknya hilang, lalu perusahaan diserahkan pada saudaranya. Jika itu terjadi, maka perusahaan Uchiha dalam masalah besar dan kau resmi jadi gelandangan jika mereka bisa mengambil sahamnya darimu. Karena selama ini pewaris tunggal Haruno tak pernah muncul, mereka yang mengambil alih. Kudengar mereka juga melakukan hal buruk pada ibumu. Jadi aku dan Sasuke berencana membuatmu menikah dengan Sasuke untuk melindungi perusahaan Uchiha, sebagai gantinya kami juga akan melindungi identitasmu sebagai Haruno Sakura dari anak buah _Madam Rosse_ yang mengincarmu dan menyelamatkan ibumu." jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Mendengar kata ibu hati Sakura mencelos, sudah sebelas tahun ia tak bertemu ibunya. Belum lagi ketika ia tahu kenyataan bahwa ayahnya kini telah tiada, membuatnya menyesal berpikir tak ada yang peduli padanya. Ia pikir dirinya sudah tak bisa kembali lagi ke keluarga itu, karena tak ada satupun yang mencarinya kala itu. Ia pikir ayah ibunya sudah tak peduli padanya, karena itu Sakura terus berusaha kabur tanpa mengandalkan keluarganya.

"Jika kau akan menjadikannya _public figure_ kau justru membuatnya terkenal dan mengumbar semua identitasnya bukan?" Sasuke, lelaki itu kini bersuara.

"Tidak, kami akan mengganti namamu. Jadi anak buah itu takkan mengenali dirimu, seharusnya cara itu bisa menahan mereka sementara. Setelah itu kita pikirkan cara lain, yang terpenting sekarang menyelamatkan sahammu, perusahaan Uchiha dan ibumu." jelas Sai.

"Baiklah aku setuju" ucap Sakura, ia kini tahu ternyata alasan Sasuke memintanya menikah untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Uchiha. _Lagipula mana mungkin ada seorang aktor yang menikahi fansnya dengan sukarela? Hah, kau bermimpi!_

~•~

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar, ia sedang berada di ruang tunggu konverensi pers. Ia akhirnya setuju dengan kesepakatan yang dibuat dengan pria Uchiha itu, kini ia akan diperkenalkan dengan nama Nona Zey sebagai model sekaligus _brand ambassador_ HY _Fashion._ Rambutnya yang biasanya terurai panjang kini ia harus rela memotongnya, agar tak terlalu dikenali.

"Tanda tangani ini, maka saham Haruno akan berpindah ke tanganmu." ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan stopmap biru di depannya.

"Aku akan menjamin keselamatan ibumu dan mansion Haruno" lanjut lelaki itu, Sakura menandatanganinya dengan cepat.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, _mantan bias_." Sakura tersenyum jenaka kemudian beranjak berdiri sambil menyerahkan stopmap itu.

Namun tangan Sasuke mencekal pergelangan Sakura, merapatkan dirinya dengan gadis itu sambil berbisik,

"Jangan lupa bulan depan kau _harus_ menikah denganku, _mantan fans_ atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _calon istri._ " lelaki itu meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dengan seringai licik yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. _Sial! lelaki itu memanfaatkan ketampanannya!_

~•~

 **Shimura Entertaiment, Tokyo Japan.**

Shimura Sai terlihat berjalan santai memasuki ruang pers bersama Ino, tunangannya. Di belakangnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruang pers, ia sudah memberitahu Sasuke jika ia harus menyembunyikan berita pernikahannya untuk sementara. Jika publik tahu Sasuke akan menikah sekarang tentu itu akan mempengaruhi karir lelaki itu, maka dari itu Sasuke hanya boleh mengatakan jika ia dekat dengan Sakura saat masa _trainee_.

Keempat orang itu berdiri sejenak sebelum masing-masing duduk di kursinya, mempersiapkan jawaban untuk segala pertanyaan yang akan tertuju pada mereka.

"Selamat sore semuanya, hari ini kami mengadakan pers secara langsung untuk mengklarifikasi beberapa hal." Sai membuka pers.

"Tapi sebelum itu kami akan memperkenalkan aktris baru kami, mungkin Anda sekalian merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Perkenalkan, Nona Zey berasal dari _Shimura Entertaiment_ , dan akan bekerja sama dengan _YH Fashion_." lanjut Sai, semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Kemudian Sakura membungkuk sebagai ucapan penghormatan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Zey yang akan berprofesi sebagai aktris _YH Fashion_ dari _Shimura Entertaiment._ " ucap Sakura singkat yang di akhiri oleh tepuk tangan riuh.

Sesi bertanya kini telah dimulai,

"Darimana asal Nona Zey?"

"Ia berasal dari Amerika, kemudian pindah kesini dan menyelesaikan studinya di fakultas kedokteran Konoha _University_." ucap Sai kalem, _pertanyaan mudah._

"Apa berita soal gadis yang bersama aktor Uchiha Sasuke tadi pagi itu benar?" Sai menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan, _pertanyaan lumayan mudah._

"Apa Nona Zey adalah gadis yang bersama Uchiha Sasuke tadi pagi?" _pertanyaan sedang._

"Ya, kami mencari angin sebelum bekerja pagi tadi." ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Apa Nona Zey sudah lama dekat dengan aktor Uchiha Sasuke?" _pertanyaan sedang menjurus ke sulit._

"Ya, sejak masa _trainee_ dulu." jawab Sakura.

"Apa Nona Zey memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" _Sial Ini pertanyaan yang sulit!_

"Sejauh ini kami hanya berteman, dulu saya adalah _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke sebelum masuk _trainee._ Ternyata kami justru bekerja di agensi yang sama." ucap Sakura jujur, _ia memang fans Uchiha bukan? Tapi itu dulu, kini ia ingin menjadi haters garis keras lelaki itu._

 **TBC...**

Maaf updatenya lama, sebenernya ini udah jadi dari kemarin. Tapi aku masih terlalu emosiona mau bikin ceritanya digimanain, masih mertimbangin kalian bisa nerima ideku apa ngga :"v Dan pertimbangan ternyata butuh waktu lama juga, hope u like it! Terimakasih semua yang sudah mendukung, review, fav dan follow. makasih banyakkk


	11. - Target -

**Sparkle**

~•~

 **Story created by**

 **BLAZE1221**

~•~

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

~•~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hope u like it!**

Sakura merebahkan badannya di ranjang sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponsel, sebelum kembali mengeraskan volumenya. Setelah konferensi pers dadakan dan diskusi panjang sore tadi, dirinya berniat langsung pulang menuju apartemen kecilnya.

Sai menyuruhnya pulang bersama Sasuke dengan alasan keamanan, Sakura ingin menolak tetapi Ino turut memaksanya tadi. Jadilah ia pulang dengan Uchiha itu, namun di tengah perjalanan Sasuke justru memutar arah menuju penthouse mewah lelaki itu.

Sakura tentu saja terang-terangan mencoba kabur, namun sial bodyguard lelaki itu mengawasinya di semua celah.

Sakura hampir terlonjak ketika seseorang membuka pintu di depannya. Kini Sakura memang berada di salah satu kamar penthouse Sasuke, dilihat dari sisi manapun tempat ini seperti penthouse mahal yang biasa Sakura lihat di film-film. Sakura memandang sosok di depannya, Astaga! Uchiha Sasuke!

"Walaupun tempat ini milikmu, tetap ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Kau membuatku kaget, tuan Uchiha." ucap Sakura tanpa memperdulikan tampang malas Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya bergeming menatap Sakura tajam, kemudian tangannya mengetuk pintu yang kini telah terbuka lebar.

"Terlambat" dengus Sakura.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan volume musikmu? Itu terdengar sampai kamarku, karena letaknya tepat di sebelah kamarmu. Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku." Sasuke berucap datar.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, "Jika aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu kau seharusnya tak menculikku seperti ini, seharusnya kau mengantarku pulang, jika kau malas mengantarku pulang setidaknya biarkan aku memesan taksi, atau paling tidak singkirkan bodyguard mu itu dari depan kamarku agar aku bisa kabur." Sakura kini merasa kesal, siapa suruh membawanya kemari eh?

Mata lelaki itu juga memicing kesal kearah Sakura, gadis ini. Apa ia tidak tahu Sasuke sedang menyelamatkannya. "Kembali saja ke apartemen kecilmu besok, pasti kau akan sangat berterimakasih padaku karena telah menculikmu." ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

"Mari kita lihat, Tuan Uchiha yang menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengunci kamar yang kini di tempatinya.

~•~

Sakura merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, uh siapa yang membuka jendelanya?! Sakura malas memandang kearah kaca besar dengan tirai yang telah terbuka lebar,

"Sudah bangun putri tidur?" suara bass itu menginterupsinya. Suara yang tampak familiar,

"Untung aku tidak perlu menciummu agar bangun seperti di kisah dongeng." lanjutnya. Itu suara- Uchiha Sasuke!

Gadis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang yang sama dengan dirinya! Oh what the hell is this!

"Menjauh dariku, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" bentak Sakura, pikirannya telah melayang ke hal yang bukan-bukan. Kini Sakura telah berdiri menjauhi Sasuke, tch lelaki ini!

"Kau pikir ini rumah siapa? Aku punya semua kunci akses ke seluruh ruangan kalau kau penasaran, percuma kau mengunci kamar." ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari ranjang Sakura dan berdiri mengambil mantelnya.

"Makan itu dan ganti pakaianmu dengan ini, dua puluh menit atau kau tidak akan melihat apartemenmu hari ini." lanjut lelaki itu sambil menunjuk meja yang kini dipenuhi makanan dan baju yang tampaknya masih baru.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya secepat kilat, dasar pria pemaksa!"

Tepat dua puluh menit, Sakura turun dengan tergesa menuju Sasuke yang tampak menunggunya di ruang tengah. Lelaki itu mengenakan t-shirt santainya dengan blazer yang tampak pas memamerkan badan atletisnya, wajahnya tampak angkuh seperti biasanya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini terlihat kerepotan mengangkat lace dress tiga perempatnya yang berwarna peach muda. Gadis itu tampak tergesa menuruni tangga di penthouse milik Sasuke, tentu saja karena ia takut terlambat! Sasuke memandang takjub Sakura sejenak, benarkah ini Sakura?

Setelah berhasil mengembalikan raut wajahnya, Sasuke menyodorkan kotak berwarna hitam pada Sakura.

"Pakai ini" Sakura mengernyit, apa yang lelaki ini berikan? Seperti belum cukup ia takjub dengan dress mahal yang dibelikan Sasuke, sekarang ia disodori kotak hitam misterius lagi! Sakura membuka kotak pemberian Sasuke, mata emerald nya terbelalak ketika Sasuke memberinya sepasang sepatu dan tas berwarna senada dengan dress nya.

Sakura tahu ini tentu saja sangat mahal, mengingat Sakura pernah sesekali membaca nama brand itu di majalah fashion usang yang sempat ia temukan dulu.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Padahal aku yang memilih sendiri" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah tak sukanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, ini sangat mahal. Bagaimana aku mengembalikan uangnya nanti padamu?" Sakura tampaknya masih mengagumi sepasang heels berwarna peach dengan tali transparan berwarna senada yang terlihat sangat elegan. _Oh hell! pria ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik!_

"Ck, tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membayarnya. Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu!" elak Sakura.

Tiba-tiba seringai terpatri di wajah Sasuke, lelaki itu perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu mundur hingga menabrak dinding.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku untuk membayar ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyinggingkan senyum setannya. Oh sial, setan ini!

"Baiklah bagaimana jika-" lanjut Sasuke sambil melirik gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Menyingkir dari depanku sekarang juga, Uchiha-san" Sakura merasa dirinya kini akan segera diterkam oleh singa yang kelaparan.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin membayar"

"Tentu saja maksudku dengan uang, bukan hal seperti -hmmmpp" Sakura merasa syok ketika Sasuke menutup bibirnya tiba-tiba, dan menariknya hingga terguling bersama lelaki itu di lantai sebelum terdengar suara peluru yang melesat di dekatnya.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke masih berteriak ketika tangannya masih setia menutup mulut gadis itu agar tak bicara lagi.

Ia tahu pasti ada penyusup mantan anak buah Madam Rosse di rumahnya, karena itulah ia menghentikan Sakura bicara agar mereka tak tahu Sakura ada disini. Ah sial semakin merepotkan! Sasuke bangkit ketika Kakashi dan para bodyguardnya datang, Sakura yang berada di depannya terlihat sangat syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?!" Sasuke masih sibuk membentak orang-orangnya. Sakura terduduk lemas di lantai, ia cukup kaget dengan percobaan pembunuhan padanya pagi ini. Oh ayolah, ini masih pagi. Saat ia membunuh Madam Rosse saat sore hari, itupun tak menggunakan senjata api seperti sekarang ini. Well, ini mungkin karma untuk dirinya katena perbuatannya dulu.

Sakura menenangkan diri sebelum bangkit dan berlalu menuju keluar rumah seperti tak terjadi apapun,

"Ayo kita sudah terlambat ke agensi".

Sasuke tak bereaksi, hanya berhenti memarahi para bawahannya sebelum berkata.

"Siapkan pestanya untuk besok, berikan semua undangannya hari ini juga."

Kemudian lelaki itu keluar ruangan dengan langkah panjangnya, menyusul gadis yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tak bisa ia definisikan. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia kini benar-benar takut mimpinya menjadi nyata.

 **SHINJUKU DISCTRIC, TOKYO, JAPAN**

Sasuke mendesah kasar ketika kembali memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi, bisa-bisanya ia kecolongan! Itu sangat memalukan !

"Uchiha-san, bagaimana jika kita mampir sebentar ke kedai ice cream?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai yang penuh sesak dengan para remaja.

"Tidak bisa" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura merengut kesal.

"Sejak pers mu kemarin, kau sudah resmi menjadi seorang manusia penghuni penjara bernama popularitas. Selamat datang, hidupmu tak akan normal lagi seelah ini." lanjut Sasuke yang membuat gadis ini semakin merengut sebal.

Ia tentu tahu posisinya sekarang, memasuki kerumunan di depan sana dengan statusnya sebagai artis baru pasti akan repot. Apalagi jika ia masuk bersama Sasuke, lelaki paling digilai di negara ini. Uh pasti ia akan merasakan keganasan fans Sasuke.

Suasana kembali hening, hingga Sasuke mengerem mobilnya mendadak membuat Sakura terdorong keras kearah dashboard.

"Sial, apa yang bocah-bocah itu lakukan?!" Sasuke memaki kedua remaja yang melintas disaat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna merah. Terlihat kedua remaja yang sedang kasmaran itu melintas tanpa rasa bersalah, sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Nona Har- Dahimu berdarah?" Sasuke memicing melihat dahi Sakura yang sedikit tergores di balik surai merah mudanya.

"Hanya sedikit, sudah cepat lanjutkan menyetirnya." ucap gadis itu cepat karena tak nyaman dengan tatapan intens Sasuke.

"Kita lewat apartemenmu sebentar" ucap Sasuke sambil memutar kemudinya.

~•~

Sakura ternganga ketika melihat apartemen kecilnya kini telah hancur berantakan, kaca kamarnya sudah tak berbentuk karena sejumlah lubang. _Teror lagi?_

Ia tentu sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya, pelaku yang sama dengan pelaku penembakan di rumah Sasuke pagi tadi.

Ini gila, ini tidak masuk akal!

"Kami akan membayar semua kerugiannya, Nona Haruno akan pindah mulai hari ini." Sakura samar-samar mendengar suara Sasuke. _Sasuke akan memindahkan dirinya? Tapi kemana?!_

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk menyusul Sakura yang tengah sibuk menatap pecahan kaca yang tersebar dimana-mana.

"Kau akan memindahkanku dari sini?" Sakura berkata pelan.

"Tentu saja" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada penuh ketegasan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau berbuat seenakmu? Kita bahkan belum menikah, sikapmu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan dulu, kau sangat egois" membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, melindungi perusahaanku sudah jadi tugasku. Jika kau mati, saham itu akan berbalik seperti semula. Itu buruk." Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin.

 _Apa? Saham? Sakura sempat berpikir Sasuke melakukan semuanya sejauh ini karena dirinya, ternyata kenyataan memang pahit._

"Kau melakukan semua ini demi saham?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang memang jauh lebih tinggi.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, "Memang apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek mengulang perkataan Sakura pagi tadi.

"Seperti ini caranya" Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura, dan mendorongnya merapat kearahnya. Sakura hampir berontak dengan perlakuan Sasuke sebelum,

 **CTAKK! PYARR!!**

Melihat kaca di sampingnya pecah berkeping-keping karena timah panas melesat ke arahnya. Jika saja Sasuke tak menariknya mendekat, mungkin kini peluru itu bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Kau berhutang padaku soal pinggangmu yang nyaris bernasib seperti kaca itu, Nona Haruno."Sasuke tersenyum senang, sepertinya percobaan pembunuhan adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura kearah samping sebelum kembali berkutat pada ponselnya, "Arah jam sembilan, habisi sebelum satu menit." ucapnya datar membuat mata Sakura melebar. _Semudah itukah lelaki itu merenggut nyawa orang?_

 **TBC...** ** _Pendek? ini ngga pendek :( ini berasa double update loh. Maaf karena kegiatan author, ff ini jadi terbengkalai. Udah dari lama mau update, tapi ffn error trs sampe datanya sering ilang :" Dan itu artinya aku harus nulis ulang berkali-kali. Oiya ada pengumuman juga, yaitu..._**

 ** _AUTHOR HIATUS UNTUK SEMERNTARA!_**

 ** _Kalian mungkin banyak yang nggak terima atau mungkin g peduli juga #apaansih Tapi maaf, setelah telat update ngaret author harus hiatus demi mengejar beasiswa bernama SBMPTN. Maklum author bukan orang kaya yang bebas masuk pake jalur Ujian mandiri, (gaada duid). Yak jadi sampai jumpa di bulan juni/juli, sekian terimakasih sudah mendukungkuuuu, don't forget to favorite, review folow to support us!!_**


	12. - Lips -

**SPARKLE**

 **~•~**

 **Story created by**

 **BLAZE1221**

 **~•~**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~•~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shimura Agency, Sasuke's private room, Japan**

Sakura membolak balik kertas jadwalnya malas, ini gila. Semua jadwal pemotretan yang di berikan Shimura itu sangat padat, sial bagaimana ia bisa fokus menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya jika begini.

"Kau membaliknya seribu kalipun isinya takkan berubah." terdengar suara bariton yang sangat familiar akhir-akhir ini bagi Sakura.

Gadis itu memandang Sasuke yang berada di seberangnya dengan malas.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu tuan, memaksaku ikut campur dalam urusanmu dan membuatku menelantarkan kuliahku." gadis itu berujar sarkastik.

"Ingat perjanjian kita Nona, setelah saham perusahaanmu kembali seluruhnya kau bahkan tak perlu melanjutkan kuliah kedokteranmu untuk menjadi kaya dan hidup mewah." ucap lelaki itu tak mau kalah.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sekilas, lelaki itu masih saja setia menatapnya dengan intens. "Jika kau berpikir aku melanjutkan kuliah kedokteranku untuk menjadi orang kaya dan hidup mewah, lebih baik kau cuci otakmu dengan sabun, aku tak serendah itu."

Sasuke mendengus malas, sebenarnya ia merasa bosan berada di ruangan yang sama dengan gadis itu tanpa pembicaraan. Tak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini, biasanya ia bahkan sanggup diam untuk berjam-jam lamanya dan mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan mengembalikan semua asetku yang disabotase?" Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Saat hari pernikahan kita." jawab lelaki itu singkat yang membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Kau juga akan mempertemukanku dengan ibuku di hari pernikahan juga?!" nada gadis itu mulai meninggi.

"Hn."

"What?! Apa kau tak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat?" Sakura mengerang pelan merasakan nasibnya yang sedikit kurang beruntung. Ia berharap sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Uchiha Bastard Sasuke, ia berencana menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ibunya yang sudah terlewat selama bertahun-tahun. Sebelum terjebak bersama iblis Uchiha itu di pernikahan tentunya. _Atau jika beruntung, ia bisa menggunakan asetnya untuk mengajak ibunya kab-_

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak kabur." jawab Sasuke tenang sambil membaca tumpukan kertas di tangannya. _-sial lelaki ini sudah membaca rencananya._

"Kita sudah terikat perjanjian, kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku?" balas Sakura kesal.

"Percaya?" ucap lelaki itu sambil melirik ke arah Sakura, lelaki itu tertawa sinis sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke arah sofa Sakura.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu nyalang, _hal_ _gila apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pria sinting ini?_

"Apa yang-"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika melihat Sasuke melepas blazer miliknya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Sakura baru menyadari jika Sasuke kini telah mengganti _t-shirt_ nya dengan kemeja putih yang dilipat hingga siku, _oh wow sial dia semakin terlihat sek- Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan!_

Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, disaat dirinya kini dalam bahaya otaknya justru berkecamuk tentang penampilan pria itu!

Sasuke membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya dan mendorong Sakura hingga terpojok di sudut sofa.

"Tahu apa kau soal kepercayaan? Jika seperti ini keadaannya dan ternyata selama ini aku membohongimu, kau bisa apa? Berteriak?" tanya lelaki itu dingin sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

Napas gadis itu tercekat, _apa yang terjadi?_

Gadis itu menatap ke arah lain ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di hadapannya. _Sial bahkan ia bisa merasakan nafas pria itu sekarang!_

"Tatap aku Nona Sakura, katakan apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Suara itu semakin menusuk indra pendengaran Sakura, sekarang posisinya sangat tidak aman. Sakura benar-benar tak melihat celah untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu, tangannya masih tertahan oleh lengan Sasuke. Ia terpojok dengan keadaan setengah berdiri di sofa dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah lelaki tampan itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap netra di depannya, _sekelam malam._

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura menatap nya dengan keadaan sedekat ini. Sasuke kini menyaksikan betapa indahnya wajah gadis itu dari dekat, surai merah mudanya dengan indah membingkai rahang gadis itu, mata _emerald_ nya benar-benar jernih tak bercela, hidungnya yang lurus tegas dan bibirnya yang tipis membuat Sasuke merutuki aksinya sendiri.

"A-Aku akan berteriak dan lari!" ucap Sakura dengan nada meninggi, membuat Sasuke tertarik menuju kesadarannya kembali.

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul "Coba saja, Nona."

Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman lengan Sasuke, namun nihil. Wajahnya kini justru semakin dekat dengan lelaki itu, _sial sial sial!_

 _Sial! gadis itu benar-benar menghancurkan konsentrasinya. Ketika gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tangan, apa ia tidak sadar jika aksi gadis itu justru membuatnya mendekatkan wajah kearahnya? Sudah cukup, ia berjanji akan melakukannya dengan cepat._

Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat Sakura dengan cepat menatap Sasuke. Namun sial, lelaki itu kini telah semakin mendekat. _Oh sial, ia juga jatuh dalam pesona netra kelam itu. Haruskah ia?_

 **CEKLEKK**

Sasuke dengan cepat menjauhkan dirinya, dan menatap nyalang orang yang berani memasuki ruangannya tanpa ijin.

"Oh YaTuhan!" suara seorang berteriak, Sakura yang membelakangi pintu mengenal betul suara ini. _Yamanaka Ino, tsk sial!_

 **Shimura's Agency, Cafetaria room.**

Ino mengetukan jarinya di meja malas, memandang kedua orang yang kini berada di depannya.

"Jadi kau sudah sejauh itu dengan Uchiha?" tanya Ino pada gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak melakukan apapun hingga sejauh itu dengan Sasuke" jawab Sakura malas.

"Oh wow, bahkan kalian sudah saling memanggil nama?" Ino kembali menggoda sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah hentikan pembicaraan lelaki gila itu, Oh ya Hinata bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto? Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Naruto" Sakura mengalihkan topik dan kini wajahnya menghadap ke arah gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"A-Aku sudah-"

"Kau gila? Dia bahkan sudah menikah dua minggu lalu!" Ino menyela perkataan Hinata.

"Apa?! Ya Tuhan bahkan kau tega tak mengundangku!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah lesu.

"A-Aku bahkan tak mengira bisa bertemu dengan Sakura _-chan_ lagi, ma-maafkan aku. Karena aku, Sakura _-chan_ selama ini terkurung di sana. Seharusnya kalian meninggalkan ak-" Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, seharusnya selama ini ia yang terkurung di rumah tua itu, bukan Sakura. Tetapi Sakura justru menggantikan tempatnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, itu sudah masa lalu. Aku sudah di sini sekarang, kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku." ucap Sakura menenangkan Hinata, Sakura berpikir semua itu hanya takdir. Sejauh apa kau menghindarinya, akhirnya juga pasti akan sama.

"Kau yang berhutang banyak cerita pada kami soal Uchiha Sasuke, Nyonya Uchiha." ucap Ino meledek Sakura.

"Ino sudah kubilang hentikan!" Sakura kesal. Namun kedua sahabatnya hanya terkikik melihat Sakura, _yah mungkin kehidupan seperti inilah yang Sakura cari sejak dulu._

~•~

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sai kini duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Sudah kubilang bukan apapun" jawab lelaki itu.

"Ayolah _man_ , kita sama-sama pria sejati bukan? Katakan saja." kini Naruto yang bersuara.

"Aku hanya berniat mengintimidasinya, tapi- ah sudahlah itu bukan hal penting, intinya kau dan calon istrimu menghancurkan rencanaku." Sasuke menyugar rambutnya kesal sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Kau berencana mencium Nona Haruno maksudmu?" Sai bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Sasuke terkesiap.

"Aku akan pulang, keluar dari ruanganku." lanjut Sasuke, lelaki itu mengambil blazernya yang tergeletak di lantai dan kunci mobilnya.

Sai mendengus malas sambil berdiri "Tch, kau pikir gedung ini milik siapa?" gumam pria itu.

"Tapi kau tetap mengikuti perintahnya untuk keluar dari sini" Naruto terkekeh, seminggu meninggalkan sahabatnya ke Roma rasanya banyak yang berubah.

"Bagaimana lagi? Dia sedikit beruntung karena lebih kaya dari diriku, iblis Uchiha itu bisa menghancurkan gedungku ini kapan saja" ucap Sai kesal yang ditanggapi dengan tawa Naruto yang sangat keras.

 **TBC...**

 **Update dadakan Ya Tuhan :( Masih ujian tp tiba-tiba kepikiran ffn. Semoga kalian suka, ditunggu reviewnyaa**


	13. - His -

**Sparkle**

 **~•~**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~•~**

 **by Blaze1221**

 **~•~**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki itu tampak berjalan dengan cepat menuju _Lobby_ utama, wajahnya tampak tak bersahabat hari ini. Kabar dari Kakashi membuatnya frustasi setengah mati, kabar Sakura pernah memiliki seorang kekasih membuatnya uring-uringan sendiri. _Hell, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?_

Pria itu berhenti sejenak mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan,

"Dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada datar

 _"K-Kafetaria lantai satu"_ suara seorang gadis terdengar diseberang sana.

"Tunggu disana!"

 _"Tuut.. tut..tutt"_ sambungan diputus sepihak

Sakura memandang kosong ponselnya, suara Sasuke terlihat tak bersahabat sama sekali di telepon. _Hei, apa yang terjadi?_

"Jadi, calon suamimu yang menelepon?" goda gadis Yamanaka berambut pirang itu.

" _Tsk,_ berisik!" kesal Sakura, Ino terkikik geli melihat wajah kesal Sakura. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Sakura akan terlibat dengan pria menyebalkan seperti Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong pernikahanmu tinggal tiga minggu lagi, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Ino

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Sakura tampak mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tujuan utamamu kan mengembalikan kekayaanmu dan ibumu, setelah kau menikah dengan Sasuke apa rencanamu?"

"Rencana? Memang itu perlu?"

"Tentu saja! Apa gunanya kau menikah jika tak punya rencana untuk kedepannya?!" Sentak Ino yang mulai gemas dengan pola pikir Sakura.

 _"Benar juga, apa yang akan kulakukan setelah menikah dengan Sasuke?"_ batin Sakura.

"Tentu saja kami akan menggabungkan perusahaan kami, tinggal bersama, punya anak, lalu menghabiskan sisa umur bersama. Bukan begitu?"

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara bariton lelaki itu mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan jelas. _Sial lelaki iu pasti- !_

"Oh _wow,_ aku tak menyangka _plan_ mu sudah siap sejauh itu Uchiha- _san_. Kau benar-benar serius menginginkan anak dari Sakura?" Ino menatap lelaki yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sakura yang mematung.

 _Apa tadi katanya? Tinggal bersama, punya anak, menghabiskan umur bersama?!_

Dirinya bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika semua itu terjadi padanya dan Sasuke.

 _Dan punya anak? astaga dia tak menyangka Sasuke mengatakan hal sejauh itu!_

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" jawaban Sasuke tentu saja membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat, _apa-apaan lelaki ini!_

"Tapi sebelumnya maaf aku harus mengganggu kalian, karena kami masih punya urusan untuk diselesaikan." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura pergi.

Gadis itu hanya diam ketika pria arogan itu membawa nya pergi menuju mobilnya, dan mengabaikan tatapan orang lain di sekitarnya. Sesampainya di mobil Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?!" gadis itu langsung melayangkan pertanyaannya tanpa basa basi.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja, kita semua tahu pernikahan ini hanya untuk mengembalikan harta masing-masing!" Sakura menaikan nadanya.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir menikah untuk hal serendah itu." Sasuke sukses mengatakannya dengan nada yang tajam.

"Sasuke, aku tak ing-"

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, sekedar informasi aku hanya menikah sekali dan pernikahan bukanlah hal untuk dipermainkan." tandas Sasuke sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

Suasana mobilnya kini hening, Sakura merasa lebih baik ia berdebat sepanjang hari dengan pria itu daripada hanya terdiam seperti ini. Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di depan apartemennya,

"Masuk dan makan makanan yang ada di dalam, setelah ini barangmu akan sampai dan kau bisa menata semuanya di kamar kemarin. Aku sudah memberi akses untuk masuk kesana dengan iris matamu, aku ada pekerjaan. Jika butuh apapun kau bisa menghubungiku atau Kakashi." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sebelum melajukan mobilnya pergi.

Sakura dapat merasakan _bodyguard_ Sasuke berkeliaran di sekitarnya, _ah dasar lelaki itu!_

Sakura kembali masuk ke apartemen dan menemukan banyak makanan lezat yang telah tersaji di meja makan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan baru yang masuk.

 _'_ _Aku meminta mereka memasak hidangan yang sekiranya kau sukai, jika kau tak menghabiskannya aku akan memecat mereka' -Sasuke_

"Apa lelaki ini sedang mengancamku? sialan" gerutu Sakura.

' _Akan ku habiskan! Dasar pemaksa!'_ balas Sakura.

~•~

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, Sakura kembali menatap meja makan yang telah lengkap dengan makanan baru. Setengah jam yang lalu ia tertidur dan ketika ia terbangun hidangan sudah tersaji.

Gadis itu mulai menghidupkan lampu, ia yakin Sasuke pasti belum pulang sejak tadi. Sejujurnya ia masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke di mobil siang tadi, kini dirinya benar-benar takut. Ia takut ada perasaan yang seharusnya tak dimilikinya datang untuk Sasuke.

~~

Sai memijit pelipisnya kesal melihat ulah kedua temannya di apartemen miliknya, pasalnya ia bahkan harus membatalkan kencan dengan Ino hanya untuk mengurus lelaki di depannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing? Kalian punya pasangan masing-masing, kenapa masih saja datang kemari?" Lelaki itu kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang entah berapa kali ia lontarkan hari ini.

"Hinata- _chan_ sedang pergi ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, aku malas sendirian di rumah - _ttebayo!_ " Naruto lagi-lagi mengucapkan alasan yang sama sejak dua jam lalu.

Lain halnya dengan pria Uchiha yang hanya tidur terlentang di sofa sambil memandang kearah langit-langit apartemen. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya, seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir tentang Sakura 'kan? Cepat atau lambat gadis itu pasti akan tetap menikah dengannya.

"Dan kau, untuk apa kau kemari setelah mengusirku siang tadi?" tunjuk Sai pada Sasuke.

"Berpikir"

"Tentang apa?"

"Seseorang."

Jawaban Sasuke yang kelewat singkat tentu saja membuat Sai kesal setengah mati. Ia seharusnya menendang lelaki ini keluar sejak tadi!

Namun sebelum Sai sempat mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya, Sasuke bangkit dan menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Sial! Aku harus melakukannya!" seru Sasuke setelah menerima pesan dari ponselnya.

Kedua temannya hanya dapat menatap heran tingkah Sasuke hari ini, lelaki itu memang tak bisa ditebak!

Sasuke segera mengambil mobilnya dan membawanya menuju apartemennya, kini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Sakura dan Sakura. Gadis yang berhasil merusak otaknya seperti ini harus bertanggung jawab!

Tinggal sedikit lagi ia memasuki _basement_ apartemennya dan

 **BRAKKK**

Sebuah mobil menghantam mobil miliknya dengan keras, lelaki itu berusaha keras menjaga kesadarannya tetap utuh. Ia menyadari kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, namun Sasuke kemudian mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat sambil berlari keluar dari mobil _sport_ mahal miliknya.

"Kakashi urus kejadian di _basement_ apartemenku!" perintah Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali berlari menuju _lift_ , kini ia benar-benar mengabaikan darah yang banyak menetes dari kepalanya. Kepalanya kini juga benar-benar terasa pusing, sepertinya ia juga kehilangan banyak darah. Sial!

~•~

Brakk brakk brakk

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari pintu utama apartemen lelaki itu.

"Buka! ini aku!"

Sakura tahu betul itu suara si lelaki brengsek Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa ia tak membukanya sendiri? Pria itu juga punya akses kemari.

Sakura dengan gusar membuka pintu apartemennya, bersiap melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada lelaki itu. Namun,

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang kau-!" Sakura tersentak melihat keadaan Sasuke yang jauh dari kata baik.

Kemeja Sasuke yang rapi kini tampak berantakan, begitu juga dengan rambut lelaki itu. Bahkan keringat yang menetes dari dahinya kini bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. _Apa-apaan lelaki bodoh ini?!_

Sakura hendak masuk kembali mengambil obat namun tangannya kini dicekal oleh lelaki itu, mata _emerald_ miliknya kini benar-benar menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan jelas. Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat,

"Tiga hari." ucap lelaki itu ambigu.

"Hah?" Sakura menatap heran Sasuke, apa yang tiga hari?

"Menikahlah denganku tiga hari lagi!"

Ucapan Sasuke bagai petir di siang bolong, baru saja ia dibuat pusing tentang tencana menikahnya tiga minggu lagi dan Sasuke mempercepatnya menjadi tiga hari lagi?!

"Sudahlah cepat masuk dulu!" Gadis itu menarik Sasuke masuk dan mendudukannya di sofa. Setelah itu Sakura pun bergegas mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di kamarnya.

Sakura kembali dengan kotak P3K dan baskom berisikan air di tangannya.

"Aku akan membersihkan lukamu dulu, ini mungkin agak sakit tapi kau harus menahannya _okay_ _?_ Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama bisa infeksi."

"Sakura aku-"

"Diam! Bicara setelah aku selesai dengan lukamu!" potong gadis itu cepat.

Dengan cekatan Sakura membersihkan luka Sasuke, bohong jika jantungnya kini berdetak normal. Ia kini bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dengan jelas, lelaki itu terlihat menahan sakit tetapi ia tak meringis kesakitan sama sekali. Setelah memberi perban pada luka lelaki itu, Sakura kembali merapikan alat-alat P3K nya.

Lelaki itu kembali menatap gadis di depannya dengan intens, merasa diperhatikan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya melihat langsung ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah menantang.

"Berjanjilah" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung, _janji apa lagi?_

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak berjanji padamu, janji apa lagi kali ini yang kau minta?" sahut Sakura kesal.

"Menikah denganku tiga hari lagi."

 _Yatuhan jadi lelaki itu serius, kupikir dia hanya sedang berhalusinasi dan melantur setelah kepalanya terbentur. Ini gila!_

"Kau masih membahas itu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Tiba-tiba kau datang, membuatku menjadi artis, lalu membuat perjanjian yang membuatku terikat dengan janji menikah denganmu. Sekarang kau ingin mempercepatnya? Bukankah hukuman ini terlalu gila untuk kesalahan menumpahkan _macchiato_ di-"

"Aku menyukaimu, kau harus menikah denganku."

"Eh?"

 **TBC... Setelah sekian lama :"v tolong beri kritik dan komentar kaliann yaaa!**


	14. - Why? -

**Sparkle**

 **~•~**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~•~**

 **Story created by**

 **Blaze1221**

 **~•~**

 **HAPPY READING!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu, kau harus menikah denganku!"

"Eh?"

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di otak lelaki ini. Ia benar-benar harus menyuruh Kakashi membawa dokter kemari.

Kini Sasuke mulai beranjak berdiri, tentu saja tinggi lelaki itu membuat Sakura harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang pria itu. Sasuke kini menundukkan kepalanya memandang wajah Sakura yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

Sakura tahu ini salah, ia merasa hatinya kini menolak untuk tak jatuh pada pria itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan,

 **Brukkkk**

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk menimpa tubuh Sakura yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu bahkan kini merasa tubuhnya telah remuk ditimpa Sasuke yang tentu saja jauh lebih berat darinya.

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan tubuh lelaki itu dan memindahkannya ke sofa, _sial! lelaki ini selalu membuat hidupku bertambah sulit!_

Ia benar-benar harus menelepon dokter pribadi Sasuke sekarang!

~•~

Sasuke perlahan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang memenuhi kamarnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, kini lelaki itu berjalan menuju dapur. Kerongkongannya benar-benar kering sekarang, matanya tertuju pada _sticky note_ yang tertempel di lemari es.

 _'Aku ada pemotretan hari ini, aku juga sudah mengatakan pada Kakashi untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini. Ganti perbanmu setelah mandi, sudah kusiapkan di atas nakas.- Sakura'_

Sasuke menatap kertas di depannya, memorinya saat ia mengatakan dirinya menyukai Sakura semalam terulang lagi. Sejujurnya ia tak yakin apa perasaannya benar atau salah, ia hanya ingin Sakura ada di dekatnya. Memikirkan gadis itu bersama dengan lelaki lain benar-benar membuatnya marah.

 **FLASHBACK..**

Sasuke kini sedang berada di apartemen Sai, berkat kejadian siang tadi dirinya memutuskan untuk tak kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura walaupun sebentar, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk _mengungsi_ sementara di apartemen milik temannya.

 ** _Sasuke pov_**

"Tak bisakah kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing? Kalian punya pasangan masing-masing, kenapa masih saja datang kemari?" Suara Sai terdengar lagi, aku tahu lelaki itu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku dan Naruto. Sepertinya ia berniat mengusir kami sekarang juga. Tetapi tentu saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan memperdulikannya bukan?

"Hinata-chan sedang pergi ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, aku malas sendirian di rumah -ttebayo!"

Naruto kembali mengucapkan alasan yang sama seperti dua jam lalu, aku menyeringai mendengarnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku senang ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku sengaja menyogoknya dengan lima dus besar ramen agar ia datang kesini bersamaku. Apa jadinya jika Sai tahu aku datang kemari sendiri? Lelaki gila seni itu pasti langsung mencurigaiku.

"Dan kau, untuk apa kau kemari setelah mengusirku siang tadi?" lelaki itu kini mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku.

"Berpikir" ucapku asal sambil membaca email baru dari Kakashi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Seseorang." Aku kembali menjawab asal.

 ** _'... Nona Sakura sepertinya juga pernah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang pria saat ia berada di Sunagakure. Kabarnya lelaki itu datang ke Tokyo untuk mencari Nona Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang.'_**

Mataku kini benar-benar fokus membaca paragraf terakhir yang Kakashi kirimkan, aku kembali membacanya berulang kali berharap pengelihatanku salah untuk kali ini. Tetapi tulisan itu masih sama, membuatku semakin frustasi dengan hal itu.

Tentu saja aku masih membutuhkan Sakura di sampingku, aku butuh informasi lebih banyak soal organisasi Madam Rosse. Sebenarnya soal saham Haruno aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, _toh_ total kekayaanku bisa menjamin hidupku hingga delapan generasi kedepan. Aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk membuat gadis itu terikat denganku.

Email dari Kakashi kembali masuk,

 ** _'Saran saya sebaiknya beritahu Nona Haruno tentang kebenarannya, saya tahu Tuan bisa mengembalikan kekayaan Nona Haruno dalam sekejap tanpa adanya hubungan pernikahan. Tuan cukup menawarkan kerja sama untuk menghancurkan organisasi Madam Rosse pada Nona Haruno. Saya pikir mengikat Nona Haruno dalam pernikahan itu terlalu beresiko.'_**

Aku mendengus malas membaca email dari Kakashi, meskipun sebagian besar yang dikatakan benar tetapi aku tak mau melakukan hal itu. Aku ingin mengikat Sakura agar tetap berada di tempatnya seperti sekarang, menjadi calon Nyonya Uchiha. Membayangkan gadis itu bersama orang lain benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Sial! Aku harus melakukannya!" seruku ketika Kakashi memberitahuku _lelaki mantan_ _kekasih_ gadisnya telah berada di Tokyo. Tunggu- gadisnya? Sakura? Oh otaknya memang mulai gila sekarang. Aku menyambar kunci mobil _sport_ ku dan langsung turun ke lantai dasar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sai dan Naruto.

Silahkan katakan aku gila sekarang, ya aku memang gila. Karena membuat resiko besar dalam hidupku demi gadis yang baru saja kutemui setelah sekian lama. Haruno Sakura, aku akan membuatmu berada di sisiku apapun caranya!

 ** _Sasuke pov end_**

 **FLASHBACK END**..

Lelaki itu kini duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan laporan dari Kakashi di telepon. Hari ini sepertinya ia harus sedikit bersantai,

 _"..Dalam seminggu anda sudah memasukan tiga mobil sportmu ke bengkel Tuan."_

Ucapan Kakashi tiba-tiba menarik atensinya, benar juga dalam seminggu ia harus memperbaiki beberapa mobil sekaligus. Tentu saja karena gadis _pink_ itu.

"Hn" Lelaki itu menjawab malas.

 _"Tentang semalam, bukankah lebih baik anda menawarkan kerja sama pada Nona Haruno? Akhir-akhir ini percobaan pembunuhan pada anda semakin ban-"_

"Kau akhir-akhir ini banyak bicara, Kakashi. Aku mempekerjakanmu bukan untuk menyuruhku melakukan ini dan itu." Sasuke memotong perkataan lelaki itu dengan nada dinginnya.

 _"Maaf Tuan, saya akan kembali nanti."_

Setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan sambungannya sepihak, ia masih tak bisa menerima saran Kakashi. Mengamankan dirinya sendiri dan membuat gadis itu berkeliaran di luar tanpa pengawasan bukanlah hal yang bijak. Ia juga tak mau Sakura pergi jauh darinya, sepertinya bertindak seperti _pasangan sesungguhnya_ dengan gadis itu akan menyenangkan.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan melakukan panggilan baru.

 _"Halo?"_ Terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Ayo makan siang bersama, calon istri." ucap lelaki itu dengan seringainya, sepertinya hobinya bekerja kini berganti menjadi menggoda gadis itu.

~•~

 _"Ayo makan siang bersama, calon istri."_ Suara lelaki itu terdengar, _sialan lelaki ini memang butuh operasi otak! Kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu bertingkah seperti itu padanya?!_

"Aku sibuk, aku sudah ada janji makan siang bersama Ino." ucap gadis itu kesal.

 _"Tidak menerima penolakan, Sayang. Aku tunggu di restoran dekat kantor Sai, kau harus datang."_

Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat Sakura naik darah, dan _Sayang?!_ Apa-apaan lelaki itu! Setelah memutuskan sambungannya sepihak, _emerald_ nya beralih menatap Ino.

"Yah kita tidak jadi makan siang bersama, karena calon suami kesayanganmu." Ia memutar bola matanya kesal, kini Ino bahkan ikut menggodanya terus-terusan.

"Aku tak tahu lelaki itu sangat keras kepala." gerutu Sakura.

Ino terkikik geli pasalnya Sasuke juga sebelumnya tak tak pernah bertingkah menyebalkan seperti lelaki itu melakukannya pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya otaknya mulai bermasalah sejak kecelakaan kemarin." lanjut Sakura.

"Kecelakaan?! Seharusnya kau di rumah mengurus Uchiha!" Ino mendelik kesal.

"Apa? Mengurus bocah keras kepala itu? Tidak terimakasih."

"Memangnya apa saja yang lelaki itu lakukan padamu?" tanya Ino antusias.

Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar kalimat _'Apa saja yang lelaki itu lakukan padamu?'_ Itu tampak seperti dirinya telah melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan dengan Sasuke.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang,

"Dia melantur dan bilang menyukaiku, menyuruhku menikah tiga hari lagi. Memaksaku berjanji, lalu pagi ini sikapnya seperti seorang pria yang tergila-gila padaku. Cukup sinting bukan?"

"What?!" Ino berteriak cukup keras, membuat Sakura harus menutup mulut gadis pirang itu agar tak menarik perhatian para _staff_.

"Ino jangan berteri-"

"YaTuhan! Dia mengatakan itu?!"

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya,

"Memangnya Sasuke tak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya? Dan kupikir ia hanya melantur." Sakura bertanya,

"Tidak, sama sekali. Sepertinya Uchiha itu benar-benar menyukaimu."

~•~

Sakura terdiam, asumsi Ino pagi tadi itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya, lelaki itu tak mungkin benar-benar menyukai dirinya!

Gadis itu kini sedang berada di _private room_ yang telah di _reservasi_ oleh Sasuke, di hadapannya lelaki itu memandangnya tajam.

"Kalian benar-benar menghancurkan _lunch_ ku dengan calon istriku." ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Ino dan Sai yang terkikik.

"Jadi, apa gadis ini yang membuatmu frustas-"

"Diam, atau aku keluar dari perusahaanmu." Uchiha itu kembali memotong perkataan Sai sekaligus mengancam lelaki itu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, nikmati makan siangmu saja." ucap Ino, ia sengaja membuntuti Sakura tadi bersama Sai dan langsung duduk disini untuk mengganggu Uchiha yang arogan itu.

Sakura kini sedang sibuk mengganti perban Sasuke, saat datang kemari gadis itu sempat berteriak kesal di depan lelaki itu karena tak mengganti perbannya sejak pagi. Dan tentu saja Sasuke sangat menikmati ocehan gadis itu tentang bahaya infeksi.

"Mengganti perbanmu sendiri saja malas! Sudah kubilang, ganti perbanmu setelah mandi." gerutu Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu tempatmu menyimpan perban." elak Sasuke membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah ku katakan di atas nakas, dasar kalau wajahmu infeksi tidak ada lagi gadis yang mengejar wajah tampanmu!"

"Apa kau baru saja mengakui aku tampan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, tingkat kepercayaan dirimu terlalu tinggi Tuan. Tempelkan ini pada lukamu sendiri!" balas Sakura kesal sambil menyerahkan perban baru.

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan perban, kekanakan." tolak Sasuke.

"Kalian lihat, dia yang kekanakan bukan?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino dan Sai yang memandangi perdebatan dirinya dan Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Perban itu membuatku terlihat lemah!"

"What?! Lihat lelaki sinting ini, memang jika kau keluar memperlihatkan lukamu pada semua orang akan membuatmu terlihat kuat?" tantang gadis itu.

"Cih" Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal.

Ino dan Sai benar-benar takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang? Dia benar-benar Sasuke?!

 **TBC..**

 **Heillo semua, terimakasih atas dukungannya! Kuusahain update secepatnya, biar cepet selese juga hehehe. Seneng banget dapet review dari pembaca, semoga kalian masih bisa mendukung cerita ini!! Silahkan beri saran dan kritik untuk cerita ini!**


	15. VOTING LAGI (3) !

.

MAAF BUKAN UPDATE!!

 **Author note :** Jadi gini, aku mau voting karena aplikasi ffn aku sering error aku rencananya mau mindah fanfiction ini ke platform lain sejenis wattpad (*atau mungkin wattpad karena kalian pasti udah banyak yg tau). Terus sekalian mau aku revisi disana, kan banyak disini yang typo gitu. Jadi menurut kalian gimana? Pindah atau engga? Soalnya aku udah kesel bgt di ffn kadang udah ditulis panjang-panjang tiba-tiba blank terus data chapter-chapter lanjutan buatanku ilang semua. Dimohon responnya yaaa

 **Love y'all**


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

.

Announcement!

 **Karena banyak yang mengusulkan pindah, saya memutuskan untuk memindahkan cerita ini di platform wattpad.**

 **Username : @Blacksgr_**

 **Fullname : BlackSugar**

 **Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini!!**

 **Untuk sekarang ceritanya belum di upload disana, nanti secepatnya saya akan upload ke sana. Dimohon untuk para pembaca untuk mendukung chapter lama yang saya revisi dengan vote dan review sebanyak-banyaknya!! Love y'all**

 **P.S. :** Nanti yang ke upload itu chapter-cgapter awal dulu, aku usahain secepetnya update yang terbaru tapi mohon dukungannya disana untuk chapter awal juga ya teman-temann. Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama aku di FFN. Judul disana tetap sama, **_SPARKLE!!!_** Tapi belum di update ini, sabar yaaaa. Harus edit cover dll juga soalnya. Terimakasihhh


	17. Pengumuman !

**HAI AKU KEMBALI!** **Setelah menghilang sekian lama, author ini kembali. Tadinya aku mau pindahin cerita ini ke platform wattpad, tapi batal. Maaf yang udh nungguin selama ini ya :( Entah kenapa rasanya udh ga bisa pindah lg dr platform ini, maafin author yg plin plan ini. Semoga kita bisa lanjut lg disini kyk sebelumnya, dan oiya aku mohon sama semua readers. Tujuanku nulis biar bisa menghibur kalian semua, juga biar bisa memperbaiki cara menulisku. Jadi dimohon untuk memberikan komentar di chaoter-chapter yang akan datang ya. Terimakasihhh**


	18. - Two days left -

Sparkle

~•~

Created by Blaze1221

.

.

.

"Ah sial, si kepala batu itu benar-benar ingin membunuhku." Sakura menggeram kesal, sedangkan Ino disebelahnya hanya terkikik geli.

Setelah makan siang yang membosankan dua jam lalu, Si Uchiha itu menyuruhnya mempersiapkan semua dekorasi gedung sampai catering padanya.

Alhasil ia gagal istirahat siang lagi, kenapa harus dirinya yang mempersiapkan semua ini? Toh lelaki itu yang memaksanya untuk menikah.

"Siapkan dekorasi untuk pernikahan, sekarang!" Sakura membeo menirukan ucapan Sasuke saat memerintahnya tadi, Dasar diktator!

"Kau harus mempersiapkan segalanya karena kau adalah calon istrinya Sakura." Ino menanggapinya.

"Dengar, aku tidak meminta Si Uchiha itu menikahiku."

Ino menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, "Banyak gadis yang ingin menggantikan posisimu sekarang, Sakura. Semua orang di daratan Jepang ini ingin menyandang nama Uchiha."

"Well, itu tidak berlaku untukku." Ucap sakura sambil sibuk membalik buku katalog dekorasi pernikahan.

"Mungkin karena itulah, kau yang dipilih!" Seru Ino

"Saa, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi istri lelaki sialan itu."

Ya, ia tidak tahu. Kenapa harus dirinya yang dipilih? Kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa? Semua terasa rumit di otaknya, sekalipun lelaki itu menjelaskan pernikahan ini mempunyai tujuan utama membebaskan saham Haruno dari tangan licik saudara ayahnya. Tetap saja, rasanya masih ada banyak rahasia yang ditutupi oleh lelaki itu.

Ia tidak mengerti, sama sekali.

Sasuke sibuk menatap berkas di depannya, seperti biasanya laporan keuangan bulanan perusahaan pasti akan datang di akhir bulan.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa di dalam perusahaannya masih ada saja tikus-tikus parasit yang menempel. Mereka pasti berusaha keras menggerogoti perusahaan miliknya dari dalam, sayang sekali kecurangan mereka bahkan terlihat jelas. Kenapa tidak ada yang sadar dengan trik murahan ini selain dirinya?

Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya, _ck parasit harus segera dibasmi._

"Kakashi, laporan apa ini?"

 _"Laporan keuangan bulanan perusahaan Uchiha, anda sudah menerimanya?"_ Suara Kakashi di seberang sana masih terdengar tenang.

"Kau sudah mengeceknya? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihat kec-"

 _"Saya sudah melihatnya tuan, total pengeluaran di halaman sebelas tidak sama dengan data pengeluaran yang kita miliki. Selisih nominalnya sekitar empat juta lima ratus ribu yen, Saya hanya ingin tuan mengetahui kecurangan itu sendiri."_ potong Kakashi cepat, lelaki itu ternyata sudah mengeceknya sebelum memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Bagus, tidak sia-sia ia mempekerjakan Kakashi.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Sasuke bertanya ambigu.

"Saya akan segera mengirim surat pemecatan untuk Hirozaki Fusaku, karena melakukan penggelapan dana."

"Lakukan secepatnya" Ucap Sasuke sebelum menutup panggilannya sepihak.

Yah dana _empat juta lima rtus ribu yen_ itu bukan masalah besar untuknya, tapi ia hanya tidak suka seseorang mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan.

Well, kepala cabang perusahaan di Osaka itu mungkin setelah ini akan menjadi gelandangan. Itu salahnya sendiri karena berani melakukan korupsi di dalam perusahaannya.

PIP PIP PIP

KRIETT..

Suara orang yang tengah membuka pintu mengalihkan atensinya, _oh calon istrinya sudah pulang._ "Sialan kau Uchiha!" geram gadis itu ketika melihat Si kepala batu Uchiha Sasuke tengah bersandar santai di sofanya, sedangkan dirinya harus mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan dari siang hingga petang.

Semua orang yang akan menikah pasti akan mengurus semua itu berdua, sial Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak punya hati!

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah lelaki itu,

"Oh kau sudah kembali, apa itu ucapan salammu?"

Sakura membuang wajahnya kasar, tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang sinting seperti calon suaminya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya, matanya terbelalak melihat semua perabot yang ada di _flat_ lamanya telah ditata rapi ke dalam kamar.

"Kau yang merapikan semua ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Uchiha yang sibuk membaca kertas di ruang tengah.

"Kau gila? Tentu saja aku menyuruh Lascrea untuk membereskan semuanya." ucap lelaki itu tanpa repot mengalihkan mata melihat Sakura.

Astaga, lihat lelaki ini! Tidak ada usahanya sama sekali, dia hanya bisa bersantai dan menyuruh orang! Tapi tunggu, Lascrea?

"Siapa Lascrea?"

"Orang yang akan menjadi asisten pribadimu, setelah kau menikah."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh-"

"Ya kau butuh." potong lelaki itu sambil beranjak berdiri, mendongak melihat gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya dua hari lagi tengah berdiri di lantai atas.

"Ck, pasti dia akan jadi orang yang memata-mataiku dan bekerja untukmu juga kan?" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya, "Well, kuakui aku suka punya istri yang cerdas."

Sakura menghela nafasnya kesal, lelaki ini benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya sama sekali.

"Kau masih tak percaya padaku?"

"Bukankah kita pernah membahas ini? Kepercayaan itu hanya omong kosong."

Wajah Sakura memerah padam mengingat kejadian di kantor Shimura Sai beberapa hari lalu.

"Bersihkan dirimu dalam sepuluh menit, atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malam."

Gadis itu menggeram marah sambil membanting pintu kamarnya, Sial memangnya dirinya ini hewan peliharaan?

Sakura memakan daging yang masih tampak hangat di depannya dengan lahap, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dan hanya memakan makanannya sedikit. Dia sama sekali tak peduli jika lelaki itu menganggap dirinya rakus, salahkan lelaki itu karna membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra.

Gadis itu kembali menatap Uchiha tampan di depannya, yah calon suaminya memang tampan menutupi perangainya yang mirip iblis. Ia benar-benar pernah menyesal dulu berharap menjadi kekasih lelaki itu, cih padahal kini dirinya akan menjadi istri lelaki itu. Sakura meletakan sumpitnya, menandakan dirinya sudah selesai makan.

Sejak pagi tadi ia seperti merasakan hidup tenangnya kembali, tidak ada baku tembak seperti sebelumnya. Ia pikir setelah berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke setiap hari dirinya akan melihat peluru yang diarahkan padanya, syukurlah ini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup tenang, apa kau memperketat pengamanan rumahmu?" tanya Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas dari lelaki itu, sepertinya sekarang gadis itu mulai terbiasa bicara dengan makhluk sejenis Sasuke. Selama lelaki itu tak menolak dengan tegas, apa yang dikatakannya berarti disetujui oleh lelaki itu. Begitulah rumus bicara dengan Si Uchiha itu.

"Jadi itu benar? Yah, tidak heran kau juga seorang aktor terkenal" sambung gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya masa kontrakku dengan Sai akan habis tiga bulan lagi" lelaki itu tiba-tiba bersuara, kali ini tersirat nada tegas yang dalam. Sepertinya pembicaraan serius.

"Dan kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan perpanjangan kontrak, apa aku benar?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan semua musuhnya, lagipula ia akan menikah dan sepertinya bekerja di perusahaan adalah opsi terbaik saat ini.

"Aku akan mengurus perusahaan"

"Aku yakin ribuan fansmu akan kecewa mendengar ini, karirmu akan hancur setelah itu" Sakura tergelak.

Sasuke hanya memicingkan matanya kesal, "Mulutmu terlalu tajam, Nona."

"Bernarkah?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek lelaki itu,

Dengan cepat Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan menunduk, menatap _emerald_ bening itu dengan tajam. Membuat Sakura langsung terbelalak dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Dengar Nona, setelah ini kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa mengejekku dengan bibir cantikmu lagi. Mengerti?" ucap lelaki itu sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam, sial jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti ingin membunuhnya.

 _Sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke! Tunggu pembalasan dendamku!_


End file.
